Hardcore Misery
by techmaster390
Summary: Lucius is being too miserable by standards. So our friends come up with a 'unique' way to change his mind. Rated M for eventual lemon scenes. Don't own anything, especially Lictor, who is property of Lictor13. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Now recently, I got an idea for a story where like it said, Lucius was being absolutely nasty miserable to people and after overhearing Samy talking about being mistreated and a secret about Lucius; Jimmy, Beezy, Heloise, Saffi and their mantis friend Lictor (from Lictor13's story "Heloise's Diary") decide to exploit Lucius via a private email. The reasons will be revealed as the story goes on. And I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor. Now let the story begin!

It was a decent day, although it was slightly miserable in the town of Miseryville. Monsters were out doing many things, Molotov was out with his wife, Dr. Scientist was working on a new ray that was top secret and Chef Garbage was making several new foods at his restaurant.

Down the way at Misery Inc., workers were working on several new forms of misery, for almost no pay. And they all toiled for one certain monster, it was a 700-year old short devil who was particularly nasty and longed to provide misery to others. This was Lucius Heinous the Seventh and he was up in his office where he watched over his factory and saw his workers bring in more profits for him.

He was greedy and other than money and providing misery, the only other thing he loved was Jez, the equally greedy, blue monster who was so picky and hard to please, but the egomaniac demon would do anything for her, even give his lackey and assistant Samy Garvin to her as a birthday present.

And poor Samy, put up with a lot of abuse and torture from him, he longed to be a star, but the Heinouses felt that they needed to belittle his ambitions and continued to either ask for unneccessary things, do mundane tasks or just put them in harmful positions. Lucius felt that as a ruler of Miseryville, he did not have to be generous to anyone who worked for him.

Now we all know that the town is called 'Miseryville' and obviously meant that citizens should be miserable, but there is a thin line between miserable and downright torturing someone. Also, somebody should have said 'Hey Heinous, it's not like you have to know exactly what I do behind closed doors, as long as you don't have to see it.' But no, 100% misery was what he wanted and soon, we're gonna make our demon leader lighten up a lot with misery to everyone.

And that is chapter 1 over with! I would like to know what you all think. Like and comment if you would! And I will have Chapter 2 asap, I swear!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This story is an amazing idea that I got a while ago and the real plot will be revealed in a short amount of time. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor. Now off with Chapter 2!

Further down in Miseryville, our well-known friends are hanging out just outside a blue house with a pool, barbecue and oddly enough, a graveyard. It was Heloise's house, and with her was Jimmy and Beezy who were throwing balls for Cerbee and Lictor, who was laying on a yard chair with a can of Fizzy Snail Sludge, and all four were taking advantage of the decent day for Miseryville's standards. Jimmy yelled out, 'Go on Cerbee, go get the ball.' and off went the one-eyed monster. Lictor then said, 'So Beez, your Dad has been a bit more miserable to folks recently, hasn't he?' and the large demon said, 'Uh yes he really has, like more than normal, and I mean despicably miserable, like he has even been making a deal of small things, like he doesn't want any joy at all, he even cancelled that movie because it looked exciting, like what the hell man.' And Jimmy said, 'Man, that doesn't sound like Lucie, he seems like he would want a little bit of enjoyment, especially for himself.' Lictor said, 'No, this is balls to the wall misery that is happening and it's not right. I can handle some misery, but fuck, this is way too much.' Heloise said, 'Well what are we supposed to do about this, Jimmy?' And the blonde boy started contemplating this, he liked Lucius, since he was so inept that he couldn't tell that the ruler did not like him back. Anyway, he didn't really want to confront the demon ruler, he didn't mind pranking him, but confrontation wasn't something the nice teen wanted to do.

Jimmy then said, 'I don't know guys, if Lucie is being too miserable, we should do something about it, but I don't want to get aggressive about this issue.' Lictor said, 'Well we have to do something about this, but what will it be?' Heloise said in a rough, evil tone, 'There's always the simple order of just go in to Misery Inc., and tell him to calm down with the misery or else!' And all of the guys, especially Lictor, looked really terrified by her tone. Beezy said, 'Like Jimmy said though, "We don't have to be aggressive about this.", plus what if Dad just gets the guards to kick us out, and does nothing about it, we may need another plan.' Lictor said, 'Why don't we try bribing him, give him something he doesn't have in exchange for being fairer with the misery.' And Heloise then said, 'Good luck with that greeny, what doesn't Lucius have, besides hair?' Jimmy and Lictor, even though his plan was foiled, started laughing about that and the mantis responded, 'That was very fuckin' true, I can't believe I didn't think of that.' The teens once again started thinking, what could you to make Lucius be forced to become less grueling with the misery on to the town. He was already rich, so bribery wasn't an option, since he already had a limo, helicopters, a mansion and a pool, what else did the egomaniac need. And confrontation did not work that well, when one, the ruler had plently of bodyguards and two, he could just make people more miserable because of that. This might be a problem that our friends might not be able to fix. After a while, they went to Bildo Burger downtown for lunch and had a conversation about Runny and the Nosebleeds and their recent tour which had a few concerts in Miseryville. And after a while, something came up, Samy had been ordered by Lucius to get him a chocolate milkshake from the restaurant, and the goblin felt like spitting into the shake, even though he would thrown into a pit of monsters if he actually did that. He seemed extremely angry today, and he started grumbling to himself, 'Oh that Heinous, do this, do that, I need this, ugh, little shrimp should do something for himself, get my tablet, I'm stressed, wouldn't need that, if you could get yourself some actual skin from your beautiful Jez, you son-a-bitch!' and then he walked out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind him.

And the four teens stood in shock for a few seconds and then Lictor broke the silence by saying, 'Damn, does that goblin got some issues?' Beezy said, 'Well we know how much Dad mistreats Samy, since before Samy took a potion of Heloise's, and whenever Dad really got Samy angry, he would turn into a giant monster who would pick on Lucius back, but now he sounded really pissed off.' Helosie said, 'You got that right, this is a sign guys, if Samy is this pissed by Lucius' torture, he must be really nasty then.' Jimmy said, 'Maybe Samy is just upset about his birthday or something.' Lictor said, 'Uh Two-Shoes, I don't think Lucius even celebrates Samy's birthday. But I do think that Samy just gave us an idea on what to do about the asshole of a ruler we put up with, and I'll tell you when we get to Jimmy's house.' So they paid for their food and went on their way back to Jimmy's house, and find out how they were gonna deal with Lucius.

And that is chapter 2 over with! Man, Samy had his moment to release some steam. And he needed it. The story is just heating up, so like and comment if you would! And I will have Chapter 3 asap. See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I know what most of you are thinking, we are so close to this big story arc moment, and well, here it is. Sit back and read everyone, this is going to be interesting. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor. Now off we go with Chapter 3!

As they went back to Jimmy's house on Misery Street, our main friends took seats inside of the living room while waiting for the green mantis to reveal his so-called great plan. Lictor was in the kitchen getting snacks and Fizzy Snail sludge to enjoy while he talked to them, because this was going to be a really unique and personal conversation that the teenagers would be having. After a while, Lictor came into the living room, sat down on the couch, and within a few seconds, all of the friends joined into a circle around him. And Beezy said, 'So what is it you have planned, Lictor?' and the mantis said, 'Well if you guys like to know, we obviously know that Lucius was being a real douchebag and we need to do something about this.' Heloise said, 'Well no shit, what else?' And he said, 'Also, we remember how Samy was totally pissed off by how Lucius was really treating him recently, right? Beezy responded, 'Yeah.'

And he responded, 'Well, it came to me while Samy was mumbly cursing off his boss, he said something about Lucius having a tablet, when he has Jez, understand?' It took a while, but the guys caught on very quickly to that and Jimmy responded, 'Wait, you mean Lucius watches porn on it?' And Heloise said, 'No, he uses it to do his taxes, of course he is fuckin' watching porn, I mean your teenagers, you must watch at least some porn.' And things got slightly awkward for a bit, until Lictor broke the silence by saying, 'Yes it is, but I think Samy meant that Lucius might have a slight obsession with it, I mean if he won't fully try to get laid by any female monster in Miseryville, then he's probably too obsessed with pornography to do it.' It was hard for the friends to fathom it, they knew Lucius was miserable and a ruthless leader, but they didn't think of him as a hormone-deprived demon who for a long time, needed to get his rocks off. Jimmy then said, 'So Lucie needs a 'bedroom buddy' to make him feel less grumpy?'

And Beezy said, 'That's pretty much it, Jimbo, as much as I don't want to think of some girl sleeping with my Dad.' Then Lictor said, 'Well that is a good idea Jimmy,Lucius needs some tail, but I had another idea as well. You see, Lucius seems to like to watch porn, decently. So I was thinking and it's completely optional, that we could make smutty scenes ourselves with others we know and send links to Lucius. Beezy then said, 'What the fuck?' and looked appalled and disgusted. Heloise said, "Why would we disgrace ourselves for the pleasure of that Heinous?' don't have to be aggressive about this.", and Lictor said, 'Because if we keep the videos ourselves, we can use them as blackmail purposes with the horny demon, remember we are all younger than he is and this could get him banished from the throne, if it gets revealed.' And Heloise then said, 'I guess you do have a point, but how are we going to make these 'smut scenes'? Lictor said, matter of factedly, 'I know a guy down the street, named Marvin, he is an amazing video director, everything he's made is completely focused and aimed with no shakes at all, it's like he's frozen in spot, so he would be the best director for this.' Beezy then said, 'Can I get Saffi to make 'scenes' with me, she's been wanting me to go to the next level with her for a while now?' The mantis said, 'Absolutely anyone who wants to make some dirty movies can join this?' Jimmy was looking down a couple of times, not saying much, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be part of this, since he didn't know who he would want to film himself having sex with, and then from some random (and possible desired) thought within his mind that Heloise might be fun to work with in the movies. So after a bit, the blonde boy said, 'Sure, it might be fun and who knows we've never made pornos before, it will be a good challenge.' Lictor said, 'So both of you guys are in and I will definitely do this and before you ask, yes I have a secret email to post the videos to MiseryHub and a secret email to send the links to Lucius. Heloise, are you gonna consider joining us in making smut?' The female inventor was unsure, as much as she knew that this could ruin her image in Miseryville, it could also bring her closer to Jimmy, if they have to make scenes together. After a couple of minutes, the girl had came up with her answer, and she said, 'Okay, I am in, but to keep this hidden, I want us to have disguises, at least wigs, so in case if Lucius says "Oh hey, that looks like so and so!", agreed." And all three of them said, 'Agreed' and Lictor said, 'Okay, now then, we'll go get all the stuff we need to get set up for the first film shoot and I think we should also go find some other fine ladies and gents to be part of this smut-fest, you guys ready to get started?' And they all said, 'Yes'.

So with that, our group of friends were ready to start their plan of exploitation against the demon ruler of Miseryville, by sending smutty sex scenes on the internet, and eventually using them as blackmail. Things were going to change and it was going to get hot in Miseryville.

And that is chapter 3 over with! The story is heating up, and it is going to get even hotter in the next chapters. You all waited to find out the big story arc and here it is! Like and comment if you would! And Chapter 4 will be up very soon. See you later!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Welcome back readers, last chapter, the story just hit a peak in excitement levels and it is going to get even more exciting. Also, I bet none of you were expecting another update this soon, well I thought that if I'm given the chance, I might as well post it when I can. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor. And now here comes Chapter 4!

After the plan was set, our friends had arrived in downtown Miseryville, at a studio that had only been used once, to film the commercial for Lucius' Heinous spray, and nobody had been there for about 2 years, so Lictor thought it would be the best spot to film a porno. The mantis said, 'Well guys, this is where the dirty magic will happen, what do you think?' They all looked for a second, perplexed by how it looked in there, it was dusty and there were tripods and wires all scattered through the studio. Jimmy then said, 'Well we sure need to tidy up here before we start anything.' Heloise said, 'There aren't even any beds in here, what are we all supposed to just fuck on the floor?' After giggling to himself, Lictor then said, 'No, we'll get everything we need, especially some nice beds for said fucking to happen, and the real reason there aren't any beds in here yet is because this was only used for that Heinous spray commercial.'

And Jimmy said, 'Oh yeah that one, everyone was right, tall is really good.' Beezy said, 'Anyway, I hope we will have time to get ready for all this, cause I don't feel like I'll be able to fuck on camera.' Heloise said, 'Remember, he said we're getting things ready for this, just pretend you're at home like normal doing this and no one is recording you, got it.' Lictor said, 'Well we ain't getting anywhere by standing around, let's move this stuff and figure out where we'll put those beds.' And with that they started tidying up the studio, they put a tripod in the right corner of the studio, set up some chairs to sit on and they remembered, that actors, especially porn stars needed a dressing room, so they cleaned up one on the far side. Once they were just about ready, Lictor said, 'Okay guys, now that this all cleaned up, we should go get two queen size beds from Dead, Bath and Beyond.' And Jimmy and Beezy said, 'We'll go!' and Lictor said, 'Alright then guys, here's the money' and he handed them $2,000 to get them. Now some of you will ask, where did they get the money for this, and the answer is that Lictor had told a bank that they were making an independent movie and they gave him $7,000 in cash for this, really.

While Jimmy and Beezy got the beds from the store, Lictor and Heloise then went up to the east side of Miseryville, to find Lictor's skilled director friend Marvin, who was gonna shoot the pornos for them. After a good conversation for a few minutes, Marvin had said, 'Well sure, I'll definitely films the pornos for you, just let me get my camera and stuff into a box and we can go.' After getting all his equipment loaded in a box, he had put the box into the van that Heloise and Lictor drove up here and they were on their way to the studio. A while later, they had all got back and shortly after, Jimmy and Beezy were back with the beds. Lictor then said, 'Just how did you get those beds back here?' And Jimmy said, 'Turns out there was a guy named Rexin, who had a truck who was a big fan of Runny and the Nosebleeds, and all we had to was play 'Bubble Poodle' for him.' Beezy said, 'Good thing, I had my MiseryPod on me.' Lictor then said, 'Okay then, well that's almost everything, I have these nice, red sheets for the beds and speaking of fucking, there was something, I almost forgot, we need a girl to go to their doctor and get a prescription for a decent supply of morning after pills. Heloise then said, 'Wait, why the fuck do we need a girl per se to do it?' And Lictor said, becaue I just thought of this yesterday, we're shooting pornos and obviously, we don't want the girls to get pregnant, so we need the pills for that. And then randomly, out of nowhere, a redhead girl in a pink dress with a bow on her head showed up. And Heloise clearly knew who the girl was, it was none other than Mean Jean, the girl who wanted only Jimmy to hang with her and even kicked Lucius off her property, she was the girl who challenged Heloise for the coveted Mean Award and title of Meanest Girl in Miseryville, until her property was destroyed.

Jimmy said, 'Jean, is that you, where have you been after all this time?' And the overly-mean redhead said, 'I've been living in Louseburg, which is about 150 miles north of Miseryville, I came to the city to get some supplies and I overheard you all talking.' Heloise said, 'So what exactly do you want, Mean Jean?' The redhead said, ignoring her rival's rolled eyes, 'Well not at all to brag, but I have lost my so-called 'V-card' about 4 months ago and thought as a pre-caution to get on the pill, but realized that it would be hard to remember all the time and so I just got morning after pills and I happened to get a 3-month supply from my doctor. Now I could just give you these for nothing, but...' And Heloise knew there was a catch, and said, 'Here we go, what do you want?' And the redhead said, 'I want to be in one of the pornos with him.' and she pointed at Jimmy after she said that. And Heloise was just fuming from that, and said, 'No way, I won't let that happen.' And Beezy said, 'Why not, Jimmy's single, he can have anyone he wants, even...and I don't like saying this, uh..Heloise.' Lictor said, 'Exactly, if Jimmy wants to have sex with anyone he wants, that's up to him. So will you be okay with that, Jimmy?' While the blonde haired boy thought it over, the short, inventor was hoping 'No, say no, I'm the only one who gets a chance with him.' And the redhead, mean girl was hoping 'Say yes, I'll give you the best fuck of your life.' He was still thinking, he hadn't even had sex with a girl yet, and wasn't too sure of what to do, he wouldn't admit it yet, but he did honestly have feelings for Heloise, he realized about 2 months ago, that he did like her, but wasn't able to say it and this would complicate things, however, he did think that this will only be a one-time thing and you might never get the chance again, so he took a breath, turned to the mantis and said, 'Yes I will.' And Heloise yelled out, 'What?, why would you do that Jimmy?' And he said, 'Well like Lictor said, 'We need the pills and it might be a good experience for me.'

And Jean said to herself, 'Oh you bet it will, I will fuck you like crazy.' And it seemed like they were looking at her, so she took out the pills which were in her bag and she got out a smaller bottle and split them up, putting about a month's worth of them into it and put it outside the dressing room. Heloise then took Jean by the arm and said, 'I've got my eyes on you Girly, you may get to fuck him, but if you even say even one flirty thing to him, you're gonna get it.' And Jean said, 'Oh no worries Heloise, nothing serious will happen between me and Jimmy.' Lictor then called everyone over and said, 'I just got a text from some people and they said they are on their way.' And these people were Saffi, Beezy's girfriend who likes to destroy statues and two porn stars named Alexa and Dakine, who Lictor met during a photo shoot a couple months back, Alexa was a pink, three-eyed monster, about 5 ft. 6, was about a C-cup and wore a blue skirt and green tank top, and she had said she could a lot of erotic things, especially with another girl. And Dakine was an orange, monster, who's about 5 ft. 8, had noticable muscles and he wore a black shirt with a skull on it and brown cargo pants, and he had tons of experience with different girls. They had showed up and were introduced to the others, Lictor had said, 'And just in time, here are our special guests. This is Alexa and Dakine.' Alexa said, 'Nice to meet all of you, I can't wait to work with you guys.' Jimmy said, 'Hi there, I'm Jimmy', the red guy here is Beezy. Dakine said, 'As in Beezy J. Heinous?' And the demon responded, 'Yes, sadly he is my dad.' And Heloise said, 'I am Heloise, some know me as the head inventor at Misery, Inc.' Alexa said, 'I've heard of you, you seem to be nicer than others say you are.' Beezy said, 'Uh, you might not want to say that.' And to avoid any confrontations, Jean then said in an obvious fake nice tone, 'Hi I'm Jean, I'm here to visit these great people.' Dakine said, 'Well it's nice to meet you, you seem like fun.' And the redhead said under her breath, 'Oh just wait, I'll show you fun.' And the orange porn star then said, 'Oh yeah sorry, hi there, I'm Dakine and this seems like it will be a great experience for everyone of us.' And our mantis friend said, 'Well it's nice we're all getting acquainted here, and that's great, because tommorow we should all be ready to start filming some pornos. So we should all be showered and bring outfits that will seem perfect for recording and be ready to start filming, for the five of us, we have some decent wigs here.' The wigs were - for Jimmy, a brown-haired spiky wig, Beezy's was a green-haired mohawk, some would say he was a red Duncan from Total Drama, Heloise's was a blonde pig tailed wig and Saffi's was a black, pouf wig. Lictor said, 'Everybody know the plan.' and they are responded simultaneously 'Yes!'

And that is chapter 4 over with! The story is heating up more and more, and it is really going to get even hotter in the next chapters. If you've ween waiting for sexiness, well you're gonna get it now, cause next time, it gets dirty in here. Like and comment if you would! And Chapter 5 will be up very soon. See you later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Welcome back readers, last chapter, the story just hit a peak in excitement levels and it is going to get even more exciting. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor. And now here comes Chapter 5!

lThe next day came and all of our friends were ready to film their smutty scenes, the girls were getting dressed into their outfits in the girls' dressing rooms and the boys were getting dressed in the boys' dressing rooms, while Lictor was double checking to make sure that everything was ready before they started filming, to see if all of the cameras were working, the lights were set properly and all of the sound equipment worked properly. Because Marvin was going to be there to start filming at 11:00, so he wanted to make sure everything was good to go when he got there. The three boys there, Jimmy, Beezy and Dakine were getting into their outfits. Now they planned for the first scene to be a basketball player to have just finished practice and his girlfriend, who is a cheerleader to meet him afterward in a seperate locker room, she kisses him, which leads to a make out session, and the two become horny and they start fucking on the bed in the office, and the two who were selected for the scene were Beezy and Saffi.

The guys were talking it over in the dressing room, about what was going to happen, Beezy, was getting dressed in his costume, which was a blue tank top with the last name Zimmer on it and the number 25 on it, and a pair of white shorts. The other guys were just told to get into a pair of shorts and take a seat nearby, so they could see the hot action that was going to be filmed. Jimmy asked, 'So Beezy, are you nervous about this?' The demon heir then said, 'No, not really, Saffi and I have wanted to go to the next level for a while and this just makes it better.' And Dakine then said, 'Well no worries guys, just pretend you're having sex normally, like there's no camera there at all and you'll be fine.' And Jimmy said, 'Wow, that makes me feel a lot better, thanks Dakine, good luck to both of you out there.' Beezy said, 'Yeah thanks man, I needed that.' In the room next door, the girls were getting into their outfits, Saffi was going to be the cheerleader in the first scene, so her outfit was a white tube top, a white skirt and blue shoes with red pom-poms. While the other girls were just told to wear a shirt and a mini-skirt, while they waited to be in the other scenes. Alexa then said, 'So are you girls nervous?' Saffi said, 'No, Beezy and I have planned to go to the next level for a while.' The pink monster, then said, 'Well that's good, what about you Heloise?' and the inventor then said, 'Well, I don't really feel comfortable being filmed naked, but if it's with Jimmy, then I won't mind.' And Jean said, 'And I have no worries, it will actually be fun to fuck these guys, right?' And Alexa said, 'Yeah, you're right, good luck out there ladies.'

After a while, Lictor walked into the dressing rooms and said, 'Okay everyone, we're gonna get ready to start filming soon, so I need Beezy and Saffi out here in about 5 minutes.' The two were really anxious to get out there and start filming. Lictor did also hire several others, including several extras, who played as other teammates on the basketball team, but they had one other actor to be the coach, his name was Jack Gremwell and he had been in many Miseryville plays, but he did appreciate the extra role, so he would play the coach for the scene. Once everyone was ready, and the other stars were seated so they could watch the filming, everything was ready to go.

Marvin said, 'Okay guys, we're gonna start with the team, we're finish practice and we need the coach and all of the players, including Beezy, who they made sure had his wig on. And they got into position, the coach was by the bleachers, with his whistle and clipboard, and the players were lined up on two sides with two offensive players on the left and Beezy and another on the right as defensive, with another in the middle of both and the coach was yelling his commands to the players. After about 2 more minutes of dribbling, blocking and passing, the coach blew his whistle and said, 'Alright ladies, that was a great practice, hit the showers!' Marvin then yelled, 'Cut!', it was a good one, as nobody messed up a cue and Jack said his lines exactly right. He said, 'Good work guys, Jack, you sounded fantastic out there, nice work.' And he said, 'Thank you so much and thank you Lictor.' And the director said, 'Okay, let's get Saffi out here, Beezy, I need you to go over to the bag and Saffi, you need to go over to him. You both have your lines right.' And the two devil lovers said, 'Yes'. And Marvin said, 'Okay then, take two and action!' And off they went with the next part of the scene, Beezy had bent down to pick up his gym bag and water bottle and right beside him, was a nice sight to him, his attractive cheerleader girlfriend in her uniform, a white tube top, which showed her cleavage very well, a hot white skirt and blue shoes with red pom-poms. She had been waiting to see her athletic boyfriend and said, 'Hey there handsome.' And Beezy said, 'Well, some one's been missing me.' and the two shared a simple, lip lock that lasted about 30 seconds. And Saffi said, 'Well, I have this test I have tomorrow and I need someone to help study for it.' And the large, red devil said, 'Well, I might be able to help you with it, what kind of test is it?' And the girl devil said, 'It's on health science, and there are a lot of different topics for it.' And then the larger devil said seductively, 'Well, I wish one of them was "sex ed." And this got the demon girl turned on, both in the scene and in real life and she said, 'Well I actually think that they might be on the test.' And Beezy said, 'Well I think the coach went to the staff lounge, so he won't be in his office, so if you want, we can go in there and I can give you a 'cramming' session.' And that, set the devil girl off and she said, 'Oh, you're nasty.' and with that, the two started to make out while they walked over to the coach's office and shut the door behind them. Beezy then picked up his girlfriend and laid her on the bed that he had in his office for players who got concussions to lay down and rest, but this worked for the horny teenagers to have sex on. Beezy then said, 'Well then, sweet stuff, where should I start?' And the girl said in a seductive tone, 'Well, I think my breasts here need to be studied.' And with that, the large demon pulled his girlfriend's tank top off and then he also removed her white bra, which left her her nice, red C-cup breasts and her nice, red nipples on display for her boyfriend who couldn't wait for what he would do to her body. But he started off by saying, 'Alright then, first I see this 'breast' here looks pretty plump', and he proceeded to start squeezing her left breast in his hand, and Saffi said, 'Yes, that feels really nice.' and started to moan a little. The large demon continued to rub her breast and then moved to the right, continuing to rub it and providing the girl with a lot of pleasure. She wanted to do a lot of kinky things to her boyfriend. And she then said in a moan-filled voice, 'Well, now I think my nipples need to be felt, so I can write down how they feel.' And the horny demon then said, 'Well then, okay how about I squeeze it like this.' and he proceeded to give it a little squeeze and the girl said, 'Yes that is really good, keep it up I like this.' and her boyfriend continued to give her nipple and her breast a simple squeeze, not too rough, but enough to pleasure her. She said, 'So, squeezing my nipples, is like if I was breastfeeding, they get slightly sore after a while, but it is normal.' And Beezy then said, 'Well then, I might know how to make them feel better.' and he proceeded to start licking her nipples, alternating between each of them and this got her really turned on, by her saying, 'Yes, keep it up, that is so fucking awesome.' After a while, the two had been getting really turned on and she wanted to change it up a bit with this 'study session', so she said to him, 'Well that was good, but now I need to start with the 'male' reproductive system.' And that made the demon get stiff in a matter of seconds, with an erection standing noticably in his shorts.

He responded by saying, 'Well then, let's get started.' She got on to her knees and placed her hands on the sides of his white shorts and pulled them down and off of his legs and still noticable, was his erection which was still sticking out his briefs, so once again, she put her hands on the sides of them and off they came and then, stood at full attention, his 9-inch red dick, which was fully hard and the demon girl could not wait to feel and taste his manhood. So she said, 'Well, I think we should start by going through the different parts of the system here.' and she started by gently giving him a handjob and the male demon was really turned on by this. She said, 'So first, they have the 'penis' here and this is the main reproductive organ, underneath it are the testicles and they produce the reproductive substance, known as 'semen'. And Beezy said, 'If you keep rubbing my dick, then you'll get some of that semen on you.' And she responded by saying, 'Well then, I guess I'll have to keep rubbing your 'penis' and maybe your foreskin here.' The male demon then said, 'Well, if you want me to cum bad enough, why don't you start sucking me off.' And the girl said, 'Well, if you want me to then I will.' and she got down on to her knees and proceeded her to put his manhood into her mouth and began gently sucking on his man meat, she started with only a few inches at a time and after a while, moved more of his dick into her mouth until she was ready to deep throat it. She started slowly and then eventually went faster with it and Beezy said, 'Oh yes, you are so amazing, keep sucking me.' And she continued to blow him, he even helped her by holding her head in place while she sucked him off. It continued for a while, with Beezy saying, 'Oh yes keep it up, I'm gonna cum soon.' And she continued to suck his dick, licking on his foreskin and up his shaft to get him closer to blowing his load in her mouth. After about 3 more minutes, Beezy said, 'Oh oh, I'm gonna cum!' and just like that, he blew his load in his girlfriend's mouth and after swallowing twice, she managed to swallow all of his cum. Saffi said, 'Wow, you came a lot.' Beezy said, 'Well, you sure know how to suck me off.' And she said, 'Well, I hope you can do the same, cause we are going to do the 'female' reproductive system.

And just like that, he got hard once again, he so could not wait to see her body, so he said, 'Well then, let me help you out of that uniform then.' and he proceeded to like she did, placed his clawed hands on the sides of her skirt and pulled it down and he then gently pulled down her green panties and there in sight, was her nice, shaven red pussy which Beezy was absolutely awe-struck by, he wanted to do so much to it. So he shook off a little and said, 'So how about you lay on the bed, so I can brief you on these.' And she did just that, she laid on her back and there her nude body was on show for the demon, who had also threw his tank top on the floor and said, 'Well we'll start with the basic, with your 'vagina' which is the birth canal where my 'penis' is inserted and I unload my 'semen' into your uterus, which semenates an egg and creates a baby.' Saffi said, 'Yes absolutely.' But the male demon then said, 'First, I think I'll use my finger and see how it feels first.' and he proceeded to place his index finger into his girlfriend's pussy, which had really felt wet, and he started by moving it back and forth inside of her, earning some nice moans from her. She had said, 'Uh yes, keep it up, you are so great at this.' and Beezy had continued fingering his girlfriend, he wanted to make his moments with her last, so he kept fingering her for another 3 minutes, until she said, 'Oh, I'm gonna cum soon.' and he then stopped that, but not without saying, 'Well now I think I'm gonna see what else I can do to this sweet area.' and went down onto his own knees, opened his mouth and placed his tongue on her sweet, pussy and proceeded to eat her out and she really enjoyed it by moaning, 'Oh yes, you are so good, don't stop.' He wanted to really make her feel great, so he placed a finger in her as well as he continued to eat out her pussy and she loved it so much, after about 3 minutes of both of these, the girl screamed out, 'Oh I'm gonna cum soon!' and he continued until at that moment, she had reached her orgasm and sprayed her juices into the mouth of her boyfriend, who proceed to lick all of them up. He responded by saying, 'Wow, you taste really good.' and Saffi said, 'And damn, were you great at that, now then after that, I really want you to fuck me.' Beezy said, 'Is that exactly what you want, I don't want to hurt you.'

And she said, 'I want you inside me.' And that was all the demon needed to hear, so he placed his girlfriend back on the bed and spread her legs apart, while he got himself on the bed and in place, as he held his erect dick in his hand while he started to enter Saffi's nice, tight pussy, he remembered that Saffi had said, she had done a lot of aerobics and stretching about a month before to get her self prepared for this, so that way, her hymen was stretched, so it wouldn't be as hard on her when she fucked Beezy. So the large demon pushed his dick into her tight pussy and in about 30 seconds had felt her hymen break, which only stung a little for her and after a bit, she was ready to continue this. So Beezy pulled himself out of her and then re-entered her and got all of the way into her pussy. He started with slow, gentle thrusts, until she said, 'I want you to go harder.' and with that, he sped up and started fucking her harder than he was at first, the red demon girl was in no pain at all, and really wanted him to fuck her and that's what he was doing, he continued to thrust his dick harder into her pussy and was starting to ram her G-spot with it and she was moaning like crazy and was saying, 'Yes, fuck me harder, I want you to really give me your dick.' and without telling him twice, he kept on pounding his girlfriend's pussy harder. He kept doing that for another 5 minutes until she said, 'Oh fuck me, I'm gonna cum soon.' He said, 'Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum too!' and he thought, I'm not wearing protection, I should pull out soon or she'll get pregnant, but then he remembered that she has a morning after pill that she'll take when they go home, so he had no worries. After a few more thrusts and moans, both had moaned and groaned, and with that, both had reached their orgasm with her releasing her juices and with him releasing his load into her pussy, which felt really warm inside of her. After that, they laid in the bed and looked up at each other, enjoying the bliss of the moment. Beezy said, 'Wow, that was amazing.' Saffi said, 'Yeah, you felt so nice inside of me.' And then Marvin yelled out, 'And cut!, that's a wrap' Then Lictor said, 'Well done you guys, you couldn't even tell that was being filmed.' He gave them both a robe and they took a seat. Jimmy then said, 'Nice job Beezy, you were a natural at that.' And the demon said, 'It is not that hard really, once you're in the mood for it, and you have the ideas in your mind, it just comes natural.' Saffi said, 'Yeah, he's right, I knew what I wanted to do and what I wanted done to me, so as long as we knew that, everything was fine.' Lictor said, 'Well then, you guys can go get cleaned up and we'll get ready for the next scene, which will be filmed at 3:00pm, understand?'

And that is chapter 5 over with! There's the first sex scene over with, I got the idea a while ago, and I got the sexiness from other experiences. The story is just going to get hotter in the next chapters. Like and comment if you would! And Chapter 6 will be up very soon. See you later!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Welcome back readers, the story has been getting really interesting to many of you out there. So here it comes, chapter 6 of this hot story. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor, let's begin!

The first scene was a success, Beezy and Saffi were naturals at it, because of both of their personal horniness, since both said they wanted to go to the next level in their relationship. After their steamy session, Beezy and Saffi went in the seperate changing rooms' showers, got cleaned up, put on two of the robes that were there and then came back out and took a seat with the others.

They had already had wrote an idea for the next scene and it's plot was of a young couple who are playing games together, after a while, the boyfriend sneaks down, rubs his girlfriend's breast, which turns her on, she responds to it, they make out for a little while and then, they go up to their bedroom to fuck. And the two lucky sex-makers for this scene were our two full-time porn stars, Alexa and Dakine, and since there was no fear of them being caught, they did not need wigs for their scene, all they needed was the outfits to fit the scene. The two were getting dressed into their respective outfits, Alexa was going to wear a blue blouse and a red skirt, while Dakine was going to wear a green American Eagle shirt and blue slacks. They had all the props put into place, so it looked like a nice, quaint house and there was a small table placed in there that had several games set on it. The filming was about to begin, they had told the two to get into position, and after the countdown from 3, Marvin then said 'And action!'.

The music was played in the background and the two lovers were playing a game of 'Chutes and Ladders', yes the younger version, it was more intriguing to them. Alexa was taking her turn, she was on space 55 and had spun a 5 which took her up to 60. Dakine then took his turn, he was on space 50 and spun a 4 which put him to 54. The game went on for a while, there were a couple of unlucky turns where one had got to 63 and because of the shoot had to go back down to 49, this being Dakine who it happened to. After a bit, Dakine was feeling a bit horny, so when Alexa took her next turn, he reached over and started to give her breast a little squeeze and she responded with a slight moan. She then said, 'Oh, someone is feeling a little risque, are they not?' And he responded, 'Well, I thought we could play a different game after this, if you'd like to.' And she was going to admit it, after the squeeze, she was also feeling a little wet down there and knew it could be fun. Then Marvin yelled, 'And cut!', and that was the first part of the scene. He then said, 'Alright, good work in the first scene guys, did exactly what we needed, so now we go on to where you guys start making out by the island.' They went to stand beside the island, and Alexa stood in front of it, while Dakine stood in front of her and put his hands around her, she responded with, 'Wow, you are really good at this.' and he said back, 'Well, I have had a lot of practice.' And Marvin said, 'Okay places everyone, scene 2, take 2, and action!'

The couple were holding each other close in the middle of the kitchen, Alexa said, 'I do love to play games with you, I'd love to see who can win at this game.' and with that, the two joined together in a liplock, which started off very small, but had some feeling in it, then it turned into a full make-out session, tongues fighting for dominance. The two were definitely in the mood for something really hot. Once again, after they finished making out, Marvin once again yelled, 'And cut! That does part 2, alright guys, you know what to do now, let's get the bed in here, so these two can get to their sexiness. Alright places everyone, part 3, take 3...and action!'

The two horny lovers headed up the stairs to their bedroom and it was going to turn into a sauna in there. It started with Alexa taking her blouse off, showing her white bra which through it, you could see her perky, C-cup breasts and she also, removed her skirt, which left her in her white panties, which were slightly damp because she was turned on from before. And Dakine removed his shirt, showing his toned abs and then his pants, leaving him in his black boxers, which had a slight strain in them, this was his erection, from where he was getting horny during the first game. Alexa responded with, 'I see someone wants me.' He responded with, 'Oh, I so want you.' She then said, 'Well get over here, I want to play a game of 'Truth or Dare' and he said, 'Oh, I love that game, especially when adults are playing it.' Alexa then said, 'Well then, let's begin, truth or dare?' He said in a very kinky tone, 'Oh, dare.' She thought it right away and said, 'I DARE you to squeeze my breast, over here.', as she pointed to her left breast, he came over to her, and unclipped her bra from the back, revealing her perky breasts to the orange monster. He started with a gentle squeeze, which she enjoyed a lot and after a while, started to go a little rougher, especially going to squeeze her nipples, which made her moan like a wounded banshee. She was ready for the next turn, so it was his turn now, Dakine then said, 'Alright then, truth or dare?' And she said, 'I'll go with truth.' and he thought of one, and said, 'Okay here it is, how much did you like me squeezing your boobs like that.' She responded with, 'No lie, I loved it so much, you are amazing at it, it turns me on so much, keep going, I want you to lick my boobs now.' And Dakine said, 'Your wish is my command, he got on to the bed, opened his mouth and got his tongue in place, and then, he started to lick her breast, he started with gentle licks at first, and gentle flicks to the nipple, and after she was enjoying it, he sped up to fast licks, and this got her really turned on. She yelled out, 'Oh you are so amazing at this, I want so much more of this.'

After this, it was her turn again, she said, 'Okay now, truth or dare?' He was thinking of what he wanted, then he said, 'I'll go for a truth this time.' and her wanting what his boxers were hiding, said the perfect question, 'Are you really that horny right now?' He responded, 'Oh yes, I really am.' She responded with, 'Cause I can see the bulge in your boxers and I so want to have a look at it.' And he said, 'Well okay then.' and he then put his hands on the sides of his boxers, pulled them down his legs and then off, and on display for the pink monster was his, hard 9-inch dick, now in real life, the female star had seen a lot of cocks before, but his actually looked the best to her, it was big enough, but didn't look to rough to her, so later, when they were fucking, it would be a good feeling for her. She had said, 'Well get ready, cause you're getting some pleasure here now.' and with that, she got on to her knees, opened her own mouth and put her lips around his cock, she started with gentle licks around his tip and moved it up his shaft, to get a turn on from Dakine, who was definitely enjoying the blow job from Alexa, by saying 'Wow now you are REALLY good at this.' and she stopped for a second and said, 'Why thank you, I also have had a lot of practice.' and went back to blowing him, she moved her mouth back and forth on his dick, and he placed his hands on her hand, to keep her in pace while she blew him, to make this quicker, she placed her hand on his dick, to get him off faster, and gently jerked him, the combination of all of these after a while, did make Dakine get closer to blowing his load, by saying, 'Oh yes, I'm going to cum soon.' and she just continued to blow and jerk him off, and for another few minutes, after his orgasm had built up a lot, he said, 'Oh oh, I'm going to cum!' and with that, he released his cum into her mouth, and she had enjoyed it, she licked it all up and then swallowed the rest of it. She responded, 'You taste really good actually.' He then said, 'Well thank you, and you are AMAZING at that.' She said, 'Why thank you, oh it's my turn again, okay then, truth or dare?'

And he thought for a few seconds, what he wanted and said, 'Fuck it, give me a dare!' and she thought her dare over and said, 'You know I've been so wet since the last game, so I dare you to get over here and eat my pussy.' And this really turned on the orange monster, he could not believe the offer. But he did say, 'Alright, if the lady wants it, who am I to question.' So she laid on the bed and said, 'I want you to take my panties off me.' and so, Dakine got onto his knees, placed his hands on the sides of her panties, and pulled them down her legs, revealing her jewel, her nice, shaven pussy, which was definitely dampened from how horny she was. Dakine was so ready to give her what she wanted, he got down to her pussy, opened his mouth and put his tongue up to it, and started off with gentle flicks to it, which turned the pink monster on by the tons, and he then sped up a little with faster licks and she was so turned on by this, he knew she wouldn't last long, so he did something else, he decided to place a clawed finger into her pussy and also, began fingering her while he was eating her out. This combination of acts was getting the pink monster closer to reaching her own orgasm, and he knew this. So he continued to finger her and eat her out for about another 3 minutes and with another lick to her G-spot, she had yelled out, 'Oh..I'm going to cum!' and released her juices into Dakine's mouth and he licked all of them up. After getting her breath back, she said, 'Wow, you are a NATURAL at that, I was so turned on by that.'

He said, 'Why thank you, I try my best.' After getting herself back in a clear state of mind, she then said, 'You know what, forget the rest of the game, I just want you to fuck me.' Dakine said, 'Is that really what you want?' She responded with, 'Yes, I really want your dick inside of me.' And he responded to that with, 'Well then, if you want it, I'll give you it then. Alexa then laid back on the bed with her legs spread apart, ready for him to pound her. Dakine got on the bed, placed his dick in his hand, so he could enter her pussy. He pushed into her and she enjoyed the penetration, and he said to her, 'Are you ready for this?' and she said, 'Yes, give me all you can.' and with that, he began with gentle thrusts and this started a slight turn on for her and after about the tenth thrust into her, she moaned out, 'Oh, fuck me harder.' and with no other needed explanation, he began to increase his thrusting, proceeding to fuck her harder than he was. He was then gradually pounding her pussy as hard he could, and this was providing a perfect moment for each of them, she was enjoying the pounding she was receiving from him and he was enjoying the tightness of her pussy.

They continued their sensual experience for about another 4 minutes, until she said, 'Oh I'm going to cum soon.' and after another thrust, Dakine felt his orgasm coming and said, 'Yeah, I'm going to cum too.' so he kept pounding her G-spot with his dick and kept thrusting into her pussy to get both of them inches away from their orgasms, and after about 2 more minutes of pounding, moaning and groaning, they had both reached their orgasm, with her saying, 'Oh here it comes.' and him saying, 'Yes I'm cumming'., thus having the juices leak out of her pussy and him filling her pussy with his cum and after that, the two laid on the bed after that long, erotic session between two 'lovers'. She said, 'Wow, that was really something, I could barely keep my breath from that.' and he said, 'Yeah, that was something, we should play games like that, more often.' and with that, another erotic moment comes to an end, and with those two, there will always be fun and competition in their relationship. And with that, Marvin yelled, 'And cut! That is a wrap, people!'

And with that, the two stars each took a robe from the dressing room. And Lictor said, 'Well done, you guys, understandable for two professional porn stars, but you two were actually great when it came to showing your emotions.' Alexa said, 'Well unlike many of those other actresses, I did not fake any of that, Dakine, you are honestly amazing at that, someday you will make any girl really proud to be with you.' And he responded with, 'Thank you so much and like we said, if anyone else wants to join in, you are welcomed to it.' Jean said, 'Oh I sure will, after I get Jimmy that is.' Heloise just made an angry expression, and just kept her thoughts to herself.

Lictor said, 'Well then, you two can go get cleaned up and the rest of us, will get ready, cause we have one more scene to shoot for today, understood.' And with that, the two stars went to the changing room showers, to clean up from the sexual fluids on them, and another scene was on its way, with a twist, but we don't like early spoilers, so know one but me, will know until next time.

And that is chapter 6 over with! Another scene is finished and man, was that a good one to write up. Chapter 7 will be up asap, and like I said, it will have a special twist. So with that, another chapter finished and another scene will be here soon. See you later!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Welcome back readers, the story has been getting very intriguing for most of you. And there will be a special event for this chapter. So without further ado, here is chapter 7 of this hot story. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor, let's begin!

All of our friends were having a great time with filming the first two smutty scenes, it has been a special experience for the four who have taken part in the scenes. Everyone has had some time to relax and now it's time to film the third scene and Lictor did suggest that they should spice it up a little for the next scene and his idea was for a threesome to be filmed. It was hard to decide because many of them at first were adiment about it. Dakine and Alexa seemed like some of the better choices for this, since both have experience and Alexa admitted she does not care about doing anything romantic with another girl, but because the two did the last scene, they were allowed to skip this one and Beezy and Saffi weren't sure if they wanted to do another scene today, especially with another person. So it left four possible stars for the scene - Jimmy, Heloise, Lictor and Jean. Jean said she would help, but she wanted to fuck Jimmy first, Heloise did not want to share Jimmy with anyone else, Jimmy himself was unsure if he wanted to right now and Lictor wanted to stay off camera for a little bit longer, to make sure nothing goes wrong.

They knew that they wouldn't meet their deadline if they didn't start soon, so they sat and talked about what the plan would be. Lictor started the conversation off by saying, 'Okay you guys, we have to decide who will be getting it on in this next scene.' After a bit, Jean chimed in and said, 'Well, you know I'm okay with this, as long as Jimmy wants to.' The blonde-haired boy was still unsure, he wanted to do this now, but if Heloise wasn't involved, it wouldn't feel right. He thought for a second and then said, 'I don't know, Heloise, would you want to?' The small, inventor after displaying a shocked look on her face, because of Jimmy saying he wants her opinion and out of She then said, 'Okay, before I give my response to this. There is something I have wanted to say and everyone should listen.' Everybody got close enough so they could hear her. And with no interruptions at all, the inventor said as clear as day, 'Jimmy, I have been friends with you for a long time and ever since I met you, we have done so much together and I'm going to say this to you, I don't just like you as a friend, yes that is right, JIMMY TWO-SHOES, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!'

Beezy, Saffi and Jimmy himself were shocked with that, Saffi was happy to hear that, as seeing two friends become boyfriend and girlfriend is always nice. Beezy was a little upset with that, because he remembered that he did not someone like Heloise to be with Jimmy, especially when the two competed to see who was Jimmy's best friend. And Heloise realized that if she was dating Jimmy, then he would have both a best friend and a girlfriend. Lictor had known way before all this, as he had tried to help get the two together, but Jimmy being the original oblivious teen that he was before now, didn't take any hints for it. Jean also knew because Heloise told her that she had a crush on Jimmy. Now the blonde teen himself was utterly shocked to hear that, he realized that Heloise is the most amazing girl in Miseryville for him and he never knew his feelings and she feels the same for him, it really stunned him in place. He then said after gaining his composure, he said, 'I also have something to say, Heloise, I am very sorry for all of those years ago, I was a very dim, obsessed with having fun kid who could not see all of the sweet and wonderful things you've done for me and me not taking it as a romantic gesture in most of them. If I could, I would go back in time to then, and tell myself, you are a real, fucking idiot if you don't see what this girl is doing for you and not feel the same for it.' Heloise said, 'Oh Jimmy, I'm so glad that you feel the same for me. I did so much to try to get you to fall in love with me, you even fell in love with a robot copy of me, but didn't catch on that it was an exact replica.' The blonde teen then said, 'Well now I do and you are the most amazing girl in this universe, I would never want to let you go, you are beautiful, smart and you'll help others when you can, and I want to be yours, so will you be my girlfriend?' And without long of thought, the inventor girl said, 'You bet I would, there is nothing in this universe I have wanted more than to be your girlfriend.' And with that, the two oficially got to share their first kiss, it lasted about a minute and Saffi and Lictor were giving applause in the background. After the moment, Jean tired of waiting, chimed in and said, 'Okay fluffy moments aside, do you want to do this or not Jimmy?' The teen still wanted to know what his now-girlfriend wanted and he said, 'Well it's up to Heloise, would you like to do this, even if Jean is part of it?' And the inventor then said, 'Well then, if she wants to that bad, I guess I will, but you have to pleasure me first, big boy.' And the blonde teen then said, 'Well alright then, I guess we've got a threesome.' And Lictor said, 'Alright then, we'll get all of the props set up and at 12:30, we will be ready to start filming again, see you all then.

After getting the bed and all of the props needed for the scene, our _three_ lovers were getting ready in the two dressing rooms. Jimmy was in the male dressing room, getting into his outfit for the scene. The scene involved a college tennis player heading back to his dorm after practice and seeing his girlfriend in there to see her boyfriend and after a bit, her friend, who says she is feeling hot, removes her shirt and then, the girlfriend says, "you know I am feeling rather hot myself, I wish I could find a way to cool down." and the boy suggests that he could find a way and this leads the boy to pleasuring his girlfriend a little, then going on to her friend, the friend then screwing the boy, and his girlfriend getting some herself while the other is being pleasured by him. While Heloise and Jean are getting dressed in their outfits, Heloise said, 'Jean, can we talk?' and the redhead girl was a little nervous at first, but after a bit, said, 'Yes what about?' The inventor girl said, 'I know before I was a little harsh about you and Jimmy in this, but after this, I just want to say that after what he said, I know he loves me with all his heart and that there is nothing I need to worry about, so let's just go out and have fun, and yes, I know what you're thinking, why am I being so generous now, it's because if me and Jimmy are gonna be dating now, for this scene, I don't have to be completely strict.' And Jean said, 'Well then, let's give him the best fuck of his life.' Over in the male dressing room, Jimmy and Beezy were talking about what just happened. The large, demon heir was still reeling about this, he still thought Jimmy wouldn't be friends with Beezy anymore. He said, 'I can't believe that you are in lllll...ove with Heloise, she is mean and cruel.' The blonde teen said, 'Oh Beezy, I want you to understand this, Heloise and I are like you and Saffi, we complete each other and trust me, with me dating Heloise, you are definitely my best friend.' The demon then said, 'Really, thank you so much buddy, give those girls a good time.' And his blonde friend said, 'Will do Beez, will do!'

After everyone was dressed for the scene, Marvin was in place with the camera, ready to film, Lictor was in a good spot, so he could see all of the 'action' in front of him and all of the lovers were in place to take the first cue for the scene. Lictor said, 'Okay everybody, filming begins in 5, Jimmy, Heloise and Jean, need you in places, Jimmy, you'll start over here and we'll display the drop of the hallway to show you walking back to the dorm. And ladies, we will call you in for each of your bits, places.' Jimmy took his place, on the left side of the area, ready to begin, while the girls were seated side by side waiting for their cues. The mantis producer then said, 'Okay everyone, 30 seconds, all set, camera a-okay, lights set proper, music ready, good.' The girls were ready to film, but someone was unsure of what to do next, this was actually the demon, heir of Miseryville who after a conversation with Jimmy, had something he needed to say, 'Uh Heloise, can I talk to you?' The inventor girl then said, 'Yes what do you want?' And the overweight teen said, 'Well I wanted to say, I'm sorry for how I acted all these years, I just feared that you would make it so Jimmy and I weren't friends anymore, so I treated you poorly and now I'm being the real douchebag here.' Heloise said, 'Oh Beezy, I've always wanted to make Jimmy fall in love with me, not stop being your friend, I obviously know you and him are tight friends and nothing can stop that. And besides, you may have your 'not-so-great' quirks about you, but you do what many people in this fucking town won't do, stand up to your dad and try to have some fun. And that is what Jimmy has done for you, so don't worry, you will always be friends with Jimmy.' And Beezy said, 'Thank you so much for that, and I will also say, you are cruel and mean at times, but that's what makes you who you are, if you were nice all the time, there wouldn't be any fun inventions to test, and you might not be here to do things with, we really are all friends, because we're each different, but have some things in common.' The inventor girl then said, 'Wow Beezy, you are smarter than people say you are.'

Anyways, while this was really touching, we do have to say that we are getting ready to shoot a scene...but something has came up and we have to stop here for now, but there will be some hot, steamy action in the next part of 'Hardcore Misery'. And if you don't like unanswered cliffhangers then be sure to come back. With all of that said, we will see you in the next chapter. So long everyone!

And that is chapter 7 over with! I said there would be a special twist and that fitted it well, not only a threesome waiting to begin, but Heloise and Jimmy become a couple and the ultimate cliffhanger. I thought of how would I prolong this, and thought why not add a nice conversation between the characters, and was that ever a good one to write up. Chapter 8 will be up asap with Part 2 of the chapter, and it will have the threesome being made. So with that, another chapter finished and another scene will be made. See you later!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Welcome back readers, now if you remember from last time, we were left on a cliffhanger, a lot of events happened, a threesome was planned and was getting ready to be filmed, Heloise told Jimmy her feelings for him and Jimmy said he reciprocated them and a lot of conversations followed these events. It was a good chapter and now with all of that said, we will now start part 2 of our last chapter, with the actual filming beginning now. So here it comes, chapter 8 of this hot story. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor, let's begin!

It was great that all of these characters who had slight or full hatreds against each other were now going to be complete friends, but we all know that something was supposed to be happening. And this was a threesome that was getting ready to be filmed. And the mantis producer then said, 'That is so nice guys, but we do have to start filming, so places.' Marvin said, 'Okay you guys, in 3-2-1...ACTION!'

The scene started with Jimmy, or Manny (in this case) walking down a blue hallway to his dorm room at Pelkin Heights Community College, he was a tennis player and had just got done with practice and was going to go cool down, sporting a green tank top and white shorts. After sitting down on his bed in the dorm, he thought he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. Marvin then said, 'Cut!, alright guys, that's the first one.' Lictor said, 'Alright now Heloise, you will go inside of the bathroom and sit.' Okay, ready for part 2, take 2... and ACTION!'

After a bit, he heard a voice that said, 'Manny, is that you?' The voice happened to be Heloise, or Alise (for the scene), his girlfriend who was wearing a purple shirt and a red skirt, she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend, so she used a spare key she had, and went into the dorm and waited for Manny to get back. She said, 'Well someone looks like they got a workout in.' And 'Manny' then said, 'I sure did and it is great to see my sweet girlfriend after practice.' and with that, the two joined their lips together and began a simple, lip lock that lasted about two minutes. But that wasn't all, 'Alise' then said, 'Oh someone else is here to see you too, come on out!' And once again, the director then said, 'And cut! Okay Jean, you go into the bathroom and then come right out. Alright, take 3, ready...and ACTION!'

Out from the bathroom came Jean or Kary (for the scene), wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt, with a seductive look on her face, she was 'Alise's best friend and the two thought of a good way to surprise 'Manny', since tomorrow was his and 'Alise's second anniversary. So they were going to surprise him with not just sex from his girlfriend, but a complete threesome with the two girls. 'Kary' wanting to be seductive, started off the attracting by saying, 'Man, just looking at him sweat makes me feel so...hot!', said in a suggestive tone. With the redhead girl pulling off her shirt, to reveal a lacey, pink bra. The teen would not lie, she looked hot in her bra, but didn't admit it right away. 'Alise' then said, 'You know what, I too feel kinda hot too, I think I should cool down too, and with that she removed her shirt, revealing a lacey, red bra and once again, the teen looked like his jaw was going to stay dropped to the floor, and this time said, 'Damn! You look so hot!' and Heloise said, 'Well thank you 'Manny', you look very hot too, you know what I think we should find another way to cool down.' And Jean then said, 'Oh how about instead of cooling down, we make it hot in here, cause I feel not just hot anymore, but actually now I feel...wet!' and 'Alise' said, 'Well you know what, I also feel a little horny, and somebody could sure get me off.' 'Manny' was not sure of what to do, even though Jimmy knew the answer right away, he said, 'Well I sure would like to please my hot, girlfriend here, but I don't want to leave spicy, seductive Kary over there out. It's up to you, my gorgeous queen, will you allow her to join in?' And Heloise then said, 'You know what, since she seems to really wants this, why not, Kary, come and join us!'

And with that, it all began, both girls sat on the bed, while 'Manny' sat on the side, thinking of what to do first. He first said, 'Well now, I've got two fine ladies in front of me, now who wants to play first?' And after that, Heloise then said, 'I know I would, I feel so tense after walking over here and I'm sure I could use a nice 'massage'. So Jimmy then said, 'Well how about you get on the bed and I'll help you with that. Heloise said, 'Okay, but first, I need to get comfortable, and with that, she removed her skirt, which left her in a pair of red panties. She laid on the bed and said, 'Okay I'm ready, show me what those hands can do.' And he started off slow, he began by rubbing her shoulders in a circular motion, then rubbed her head, and rubbed her lower back and she said, 'Oh that feels great, it's releasing a lot of tension, now I want you to rub all of my back.' And this was answered by her turning away from him, so she could unclip her bra and place it on the floor, her breasts on the bed, not yet seen by the teen, he continued to rub her back, going from the top, rubbing it for several seconds and eventually working his way down, until eventually complete hormones set in and he felt a desire to want to be bold and decided to squeeze her nice, round ass. This earned a slight moan from his girlfriend, who said, 'Ooh, somebody is a little frisky, maybe I should change up the game a little.' And with that, she removed a pillow that was covering her chest, and with it, revealed something the actual teen had not seen before, a pair of nice, C-cup breasts, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him, he really wishes he wasn't so oblivious before, because damn, he could have fucked her long before now.

The blonde teen said, 'Well, I do think you might be a little sore after walking down here, maybe I should give somewhere else a 'massage', maybe right here.' As he pointed to her breast, his girlfriend then said, 'Well if you think it would help, by all means, squeeze my tits.' And he did just that, he started by just lightly squeezing them, rubbing the breast for about 30 seconds and then, increasing the level by pinching her nipples, and her saying, 'Oh yes, you are so amazing at this. You know what, I want something else, I want you to lick my tits.' And with that, the jock then said, 'Alright my sweet girlfriend, if you say so.' and with that, he got his tongue ready to lick his girlfriend's nice tits, while this was all happening, Jean was on the side, her skirt already discarded, leaving her in a pair of blue panties, ready to place a finger in her pussy, to enjoy the sight in front of her. The jock started off with gentle licks on each breast, going back and forth between them, her enjoying this a lot, moaning, 'Oh yes keep going, you are so amazing at this.' He continued to lick her tits and even started to lick on her nipples, making her feel even more turned on all while the mean-spirited redhead was still over in the corner, fingering her pussy, while this was happening.

After a bit of this, Heloise then said, 'Damn, you are a pro at that, I think I feel a little wet now, I might need some help with that, if someone wants to get me out of my panties?' And the teen started to get hard from that thought, he had never thought he'd get to see his girl naked at least right away, and this was a foreign experience to him, but he got his courage and said, 'Alright then, go lay on the bed and there will be some more fun.' And she proceeded to lay on her back waiting for her boyfriend, and Jimmy standing over his girlfriend and says, 'Someone really wants me to give them some nice pleasure' 'Alise' said, 'Yes they sure do.' and the turned on teen then placed his hands on each side of her panties and pulled them down her legs, showing her nice, shaven pussy, slightly damp from all of the foreplay. She had said, 'I'm sure you've wondered how a girl satisfies herself, well I want you to do that to me.' and she demonstrated by taking her index finger and placing it in front of her pussy, showing what she wants done. He then said, 'Okay, I can't refuse an order like that.' and proceeded to place his own index finger, into her wet pussy and began moving it into her back and forth, earning a nice, small moan from his girlfriend who was really enjoying it, he continued to finger her for another 3 minutes, her moaning, 'Yes, oh it feels so good.' After a bit, she said, 'Wait hang on, I know you like ice cream right.' and he nodded. So she said, 'Well I've got a dripping serve down here, waiting to be licked.' And with that, he caught on right away, she wants him to eat her out, and the teen then got onto his knees and said, 'Okay here we go.' and stuck his tongue out and put it up to his girlfriend's nice, wet pussy and started off with gentle licks at first, and continued with quicker licks on her pussy and mons, earning high, moans from his girlfriend, 'Oh yes, god you are so amazing at this. Yes, lick my pussy.' He continued to eat out her sugary, sweet pussy, his tongue hitting a special spot, this making her even more turned on, he kept this up for a while, until after a while, she said, 'Oh I'm going to cum soon!' and after a few more licks to her g-spot, she reached her orgasm and released her juices into 'Manny's mouth and he licked all of them up. After relaxing for a bit and catching her breath, Heloise said, 'Wow, you are a master at that, I felt so turned on.' And Jean who sat over in the corner said, 'I know I was sure turned on by that, I hope someone does that for me.'

Then Jimmy knowing what she meant said, 'Well, if you want it that badly, I guess I could give you some TLC, if 'Alise' doesn't mind that is.' And the attracted inventor girl then said, 'Not at all, but first I think someone might be a little 'stiff' from my body, aren't they?' This being said as she notices a strain against 'Manny's shorts, as he had just seen his girlfriend naked. He then said, 'Well then, maybe someone could help out with that.' and he proceeded to pull down his shorts, which then left the strain in his blue boxers, still hard from his hot girlfriend's body. Heloise then said, 'I know how to deal with this, how about a nice, blowjob.' and her boyfriend said, 'I would sure love that idea.' and she proceeded to pull down his boxers, and from them, out came his rock hard, 8-inch dick which to both of the girls in the room, looked so amazing, them thinking of what they would do with it. The inventor girl first said, 'Damn, you are so big, I can't wait to suck it.' and with that, she got down to her knees, opened up her mouth and placed it around his cock, and then started moving her head up and down while she blew him, and him being fully entranced by how skilled she was at it, using her tongue at certain points on his shaft and his tip, increasing the pleasure she was giving him. It was an amazing experience for him and he couldn't make her feel unappreciated, so he said, 'Oh yes, your mouth feels so great. Oh keep going!' and with that, she continued her amazing skills, licking his dick while she jerked him off slightly, making him feel even more turned on by this, he was really enjoying this, but knew he wouldn't last long, so he said to her, 'Alise, I'm going to cum soon.' So she continued all of her actions, especially by jerking him quicker now, to get his cum and after a few more strokes and licks, Jimmy had reached the 'O'-zone and released his load into his girlfriend's mouth, she really loved his cum inside of her mouth, proceeding to swallow all of it. He then said to her, 'Wow, you are a natural at that, after a while, I could barely keep from blowing my load.' Heloise then said, 'Oh, you say the nicest things to me.' and after a bit, Jean then said, 'Well I think that maybe 'Alise' would like to take a little break, don't you think?' and the small girl then said, 'Well, I do feel like I need a little breather and maybe 'Kary' could have a turn, if 'Manny' still has some energy left.' The blonde teen then said, 'Well, I sure do feel like I have a fair amount of energy left in me. So if you want Kary, come over here.'

And with that, Heloise then went and sat in the corner, while Jean got beside Jimmy, with a face of total want, ready to be pleasured by the blonde teen. She then said in a seductive tone, 'Well, I know my muscles feel stiff from all the work I did before I came here, I know I could sure use a 'massage' right about now.' and Jimmy then said, 'Well then, get yourself on the bed and I can help you with that.' Then the redhead girl knowing what she wanted, then said, 'Okay, but first, I think I need to get rid of something and that happened to be her bra, she unclipped it and pulled it off, thus revealing her own C-cup breasts to him, which also looked attractive to the blonde teen in front of her, he knew how he felt about Heloise, but knew that Jean's tits also looked hot, so he had to keep from drooling over her. After gaining his composure, he said, 'Well then, lay down and I will help you ease down.' and he started by gently rubbing her shoulders, her lower back, and worked his way up, and after he was ready to do actions on both of the girls, he then said, 'Well someone sure looks they might be sore.', referring to her breasts and she in a erotic mood said, 'I do feel a little sore, and I sure could use a rub there.'

So the teen boy then said, 'Well then, if you say so.' and started by gently rubbing her breast for a few seconds, alternating between each of them, then going up to lightly squeezing each of them, and even then went on to lightly pinching her nipples and her responding with, 'Oh that feels good, you are fucking great at this! Now I want you to lick my tits!' and with his pride and no fear of cheating on his girlfriend, he said, 'Well then, can't deny a request like that.' and got to her level, placed out his tongue and began slightly licking each of her breasts, alternating between them and even going back to squeezing one nipple and pinching the other, increasing the redhead's pleasure, he kept his enticing actions and the girl then said, 'Oh yes this is amazing! I want you to do something else for me now.' and the blonde teen stopped for a bit and asked, 'And what is it you would like me to do?' And the really turned on redhead then said, 'Well I do feel really wet down there, so maybe you could finger me.'

This once again got the blonde boy hard again, thinking about Jean's pussy, he once again, got his concentration back and said, 'Alright then, well if you say so, then I better get you out of these panties then, and he placed his hands on the sides of the panties, and pulled them down her legs, and before they were fully off of her, it showed her nice, damp pussy which had only a small tuft of red hair on it, but still looked attractive to the teen and even Heloise couldn't complain, for a pussy it wasn't bad looking. When he got his mind in order, he then said, 'Alright then, lay back and you will be satisfied.' and began to place his index finger into her pussy and started by moving it back and forth slightly, creating a slow, but still erotic turn on for the redhead girl and she said, 'Yes, this is good, go a little faster!' and he did what he was told and sped up his fingering, going quicker with his speed, and unlike with Heloise, he added a second finger, which really turned her on more, after about the sixth entry with his two fingers, she moaned out, 'Yes, you are so great at this! I won't last long if you keep this up!' He did it a couple more times, but stopped after a bit, once he thought of something else he wanted to do.

Jean then said, 'Well that felt great, but I would like something else done now, and it involves tongue but I think 'Alise' might want to be part of this, because not only do I want 'Manny' to eat my pussy here, but if he can multi-task, then he should fuck her while he is licking me, what do you both think.' The real lovers were a little surprised with this offer, it broke her promise slightly, since at first, she wanted to be fucked by the blonde teen first, but now she is letting Heloise go first, cause she realized that as long as she gets to fuck him that's all that mattered. So after some time to think, Heloise started by saying, 'Well if 'Manny' can do both at the same time.' and the blonde teen wondering if he could thought [Well, you won't know if you never try.] and once he was composed had said, 'Well if that's what you want, then I can't say no.' and after that, Jean had told him the game plan, and to make things easier, they cleared an area on the floor, that's right the floor, since it seemed, so much easier for them to get into a comfortable position for this, it involved both of them laying on the floor, Jean on the left side, and Heloise on the right, both with their legs spread, and Jimmy getting on top of Heloise, so he could penetrate her and moving his head over, so he could eat out Jean, not a 69 but still a good way to please two girls at the same time.

Once they were in position, Jimmy then said, 'Are you girls ready?' and they said, 'We sure are.' And with that, he got into position, holding his cock in his hand, ready to penetrate his girlfriend, once he got onto the floor, he started to slowly enter his girlfriend, until he reached a speed bump, this being her hymen, realizing that she was a virgin, he thought, I don't want to do it like this, but whispering Heloise did tell him, 'It's okay Jimmy, I trust that you won't try to hurt me on purpose, so just pull out, then push back in and I'll tell you when you can thrust, okay?' and with that, the blonde was ready to start again, once again, he got ready to enter her, slowly entered her again, and with that, she said, 'Okay now thrust, 'Manny', remembering that she can't noticably call him 'Jimmy' out of being discovered. and with that, the teen then fully pushed into his girlfriend's tight pussy, breaking her hymen, it was slightly painful for her, and he saw her face and stopped for a bit and once it subsided, she yelled, 'Now you can give it to me!' but not before Jean had said, 'Don't forget, you still have to eat me as well.' And the hormone-driven teen then said, 'Oh I didn't forget, just relax ladies and this will feel great.' and with that, proceeded to start thrusting into his girlfriend and started to lick the redhead's pussy, starting with gentle licks and continued for a bit, and then sped up pounding his girlfriend, with her moaning out, 'Oh yes fuck me harder, you feel so good in me!' And not only did that, but also increased his speed with his licking, even hitting more sensitive spots of Jean's pussy, also her moaning, 'Yes, keep going, you are so fucking amazing with your tongue, don't stop!' and he continued both of his actions a while longer, even putting a finger into Jean's pussy, reaching her G-spot, and thus after a few times of stroking her, she moaned out, 'Oh yes, keep it up, I'm going to cum soon!', so he continued fingering her and eating out her sweet pussy, getting her closer to reaching her orgasm, after few more licks with his tongue and stroking her G-spot with his finger, Jean had moaned out, 'Oh yes yes, I can feel it, I'm going to...uhhhh cum!' and with that, released her juices and the blonde teen made sure to lick them all up, enjoying her taste as well.

It was very similar to Heloise's, but slightly not like them, her's were like Coca-Cola, sweet at first, but didn't last as long, where as Heloise's were like cotton candy, it was sweet from start to finish, but did not say that, after he was done. Jean said, 'Wow, you ARE a real natural after that, I feel so great.' And the teen then said, 'Well I have had some practice, but now I can finish giving someone a nice pounding, since they have been waiting so patiently.'

And with no more neccessary side tasks, he once again, thrusted into his girlfriend at a quick pace and said, 'I hope you are ready for this, sweet stuff.' and with that, started to fuck her at a nice speed and her moaning, 'Oh yes yes, fuck me like that, it feels so amazing.' and continued to pound at her tight pussy, hitting her G-spot with his cock, giving her the best moment of her life, 'Oh yes, keep it up, I love this so much, don't ever stop!' and with that, he kept going, but after about another five quick pounds into her, felt a twitching in his cock and realized he wouldn't last long, before he would cum again, and groaned out, 'Ohhhh, I'm going to cum soon!' and after a couple more thrusts, she moaned, 'Oh yes I'm going to cum as well, keep it up, just fuck me as hard as you can!' and with no needed explanation, he continued to pound his girlfriend as fast and hard as he could, both inches away from reaching their orgasms, the moment was almost there, it would just take the right thrust and the right hit to a G-spot and it would be over, and on about the seventh quick pound, it came quickly, with Jimmy yelling, 'Ohhhh yes, here it comes!' and Heloise moaning, 'Yes yes, mine is coming too!' and just like that, they both had hit an orgasm, her releasing her juices, and him releasing a load inside of his now-girlfriend's pussy. Both were slightly spent from their lovemaking, and took a little bit of time to bask in the glow of the moment. First, with her saying, 'My god, you are so fucking great at that.' And Jimmy saying, 'I'm glad to have given you the best experience of your life, but I'm sure somebody else would like a so-called 'fucking' of their own, if I'm not mistaken.' And Jean said, 'Well I sure would, but if your not ready to do it again, then I can wait.'

Normally Heloise would have made her wait if she wanted to fuck Jimmy bad enough, but since she knew Jimmy wasn't going to leave her because of all the things they did, she did come up with an idea, 'Well, I could help him with that, maybe giving him a little 'pepping', so you can have at him.' showing her exact plan by placing her hand around his cock, slightly jerking him, to get him hard again and able to fuck Jean like he did with Heloise. The small handjob was working, not just the feeling of Heloise's hand on his cock, but the thought of how it would feel inside of Jean, got him hard for the third time that day, a new record between the guys. She continued to jerk him a little more, until she said, 'Alright 'Kary, I think he's ready for you.' The redhead girl saying, 'He sure looks like he is, now don't be that gentle with me, I am not a virgin and you can fuck me like crazy.'

And after Jean layed on her back, the blonde was ready to fuck another girl, starting by slowly entering his cock in her tight pussy and since this was NOT her first time, it was really easy to fill her, and like before, he said, 'Alright then, if you're ready, then here we go.' and like that, he started by thrusting into her at a simple pace and after a while, he knew to speed up his pace and going on to pound the redhead's pussy, and her moaning, 'Oh yes 'Manny', fuck me harder, you are so amazing!' and he then increased his speed and proceeded to fuck her faster and harder, and he was definitely enjoying himself and realized that he could stand to do this more often, as long he didn't over do it. It was getting him really into it, he said, 'Yes you really want me to fuck you don't you?' and she moaned, 'Oh yes, I love how you're fucking me, keep giving it to me!' and after several more pounds, even some that were against her G-spot, the two realized they were close to another sexual explosion, him saying after he started twitching again, 'Ohhh yes, I'm going to cum soon!' and her feeling her pussy quiver, 'Ohhh yes, I am also going to cum! Keep going, big boy, I am almost there!' They continued their fucking for another several minutes, and after a few more good thrusts, the two felt the explosions come, him saying, 'Ohhhh yessss, here it comes!' and her saying, 'Yes yes, mine is coming tooooo!' and just like that, they reached it hard, her also releasing her juices and him again releasing a load his cum inside of her pussy, and once again, left the two very tired from the boy's second lovemaking experience in one day, kudos for him for lasting for that long.

After catching their breath, the silence was broken, by her saying, 'Wow you are such a pro at that, I loved how you felt inside me.' and him saying, 'I'm not gonna lie, you were BOTH really great, I can't believe this happened.' And Heloise came over and said, 'Well this was for a good reason, because we obviously weren't just hot and wanted to get our rocks off normally. It's because tomorrow is our 2-year anniversary and 'Kary' thought you might like a three-some as a present.' And the the acting-shocked teen then said, 'I totally did not think of that, I should have thought about it, well regardless, it was hot and it definitely was a great experience and I hope we can do this again sometime.' Jean then said, 'I know I would sure enjoy that.' and Heloise said, 'Well, if you are both not too tired, I was going to get showered up, if anyone wants to join.' So the trio went into the bathroom and went to take a 'hot' shower' to clean up from their experiences. And the rest of us know that there should be another moment like this again, but only time will tell.

And then, Marvin yelled, 'Andddd...cut! That is wrap, everyone!' The mantis then said, 'Well done, you guys, it sure was an interesting scene to watch.' The three came back in a robe each and took seats with the others, and responded with Jean saying, 'It was amazing, I am glad I got this chance to do this.' Lictor said, 'I saw that you changed your mind during that scene, is that right?' The redhead then said, 'Well Heloise was so understanding about this, that I had to let her have her BOYFRIEND first, and regardless I still got some action myself, so there is no bad blood about this.' The inventor girl then said, 'And Jimmy was such an expert at that, he knew how to please both of us, and like I said before, I love you very much!' Jimmy said, 'And I love you even more, and to those who say "Couples shouldn't rush into sex in their relationship", are the ones who probably barely talk to their partners in the relationship.'

Beezy then said, 'Well good for you buddy, hopefully I'll get to have a moment with two girls, if that's okay?' him saying to his girlfriend Saffi, her saying, 'Well as long as you don't think she's prettier than me, than fine.' Lictor said, 'Well I guess that wraps up here today, I was going to grab a pizza at Julio's pizzeria, if you guys want to come, I'll let the sexy trio get cleaned up and hope to see whoever's hungry at 2:00, sound alright?' And Beezy said, 'Pizza, oh yeah, count us in!' Jimmy said, 'You feel like having pizza, Heloise?' The inventor girl said, 'Sure, you interested Jean?' And the redhead girl said, 'Yeah whatever, count me in.' And like that they went to take a shower in the dressing rooms and reminisced about the moment they experienced and knew the afterglow would stick with them for a long while. So with only a little surprise and a few conversations, good moments like than can happen more likely than not at all. So we leave our lovers to soak up the moment, and hope that soon there will be more great events to come.

And that is chapter 8 over with! Another scene is finished and this chapter was really good to write up, it was very long and hard to split, but it had a lot of great moments in it. Chapter 9 will be up asap, and there will be something different. So with that being said, another chapter finished and another scene will be here soon. See you then!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Welcome back readers, the story has been a unique challenge for me so far. We are now at the ninth chapter and the strory is getting really wonderous. So without further ado, here is chapter 9 of this hot story. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor, let's begin!

All of our friends were having a great time with making the first three smutty scenes, it has been a special experience for the seven characters who have taken part in the scenes, especially Jimmy, Heloise and Jean, for them being part of the first threesome and all working together very well. Everyone had deserved a well earned break, by doing their own thing, Jimmy and Beezy went to the movies, Heloise was working on some new inventions in her workshop, Lictor was planning on the next scene for them to film, Jean was at home, working on upgrades to her robot, and Alexa and Dakine were out looking for new outfits for any other filming they get asked to do. And yes, all of the videos were put on a computer, and the first two were uploaded to MiseryHub, and were surprisingly popular, each getting over 8,000 views in only 1 week and 1 half. Regardless of their intentions, they have all had fun making these videos, it helped get Jimmy and Heloise together, and made Heloise allies with Jean and Beezy, where as before both were a sharp thorn under her finger and she would just have rather done without. It would just have been a regular live our lives like normal, hope something exciting comes up and then back in cycle.

After a few good days of rest, the group came back on Monday to the studio, since they had a fourth scene, waiting to be filmed. Dakine and Alexa were chosen to be part of this next scene, because they showed that they both worked well together. Now Lictor said that the last scene was successful with the threesome included, and thought they should do another, so the only thing was to find a third person. Everybody took a seat, and Lictor said, 'Okay guys, we need to figure this out, we know Alexa and Dakine are going to do this next scene, but we want to make it more interesting, so we were going to make it another threesome, but we need to know who the third person will be.' Everybody wasn't saying anything, they were all just looking at each other, even Marvin, because if we noticed there IS still one person who has not been in the scenes, he's green, tall and only stood on the sidelines this whole time, if you weren't guessing, it's Lictor. Yes, the mantis who was been the producer the whole time and did say 'ourselves' plural at the beginning of all this, meaning that should include himself right. So after a while, LIctor said, 'Well, do you guys have any ideas of who should be part of this?' and like that, with a sneaky look on his face, Jimmy then said, 'Oh, I've got the perfect candidate Lictor, and you'll find him in the mirror.' and after a bit, the mantis immediately caught on to what he meant and said, 'Wait, what what?!' And everybody said, 'Oh yes!' and Beezy said, 'This was all your idea from the beginning, and you deserve some sexy time yourself, so who better to get then a female porn star who clearly won't pretend she's in the mood. Alexa said, 'It's true, I didn't fake it at all in that scene, if you can pleasure me, then I will be as honest as I can.' Dakine said, 'And if you don't know something then you can ask us for help?' Heloise said, 'Come on Lictor, we want you all to do this, right guys!' And they all said, 'Yeah!' in agreement!. The mantis was unsure of this, he was definitely NOT a virgin, because he had lost his to a ladybug girl named Maybella, and he didn't have stage fright, because in college, he was an extra for a Dr. Zepper commercial. The only thing could be that he thinks that if he is seen on camera, Lucius might recognize him immediately, but he did remind himself that he might not get an experience like this for a very, long time. So after gaining the confidence he needed, he said, 'Okay, since everyone clearly wants me to be part of this, I'll do this, but someone has to keep a close eye on the set, to make sure everything is exactly how it should be, alright?' And Jimmy said, 'Sure, I can do that, now then I guess as you would say Lictor, everyone get into your outfits and we need the sets brought out for the scene, alright everyone let's get this set-up!' And Lictor said, 'Wow, you actually sound pretty good at that!'

The fourth scene is like a follow-up of the second one with Dakine and Alexa's characters, but this time, another star, played by Lictor, came over and would join their game of scrabble, after a while, Alexa gets very turned on, pretends she's hot, takes off her jacket, and starts to rub each guy on his pants, showing how horny she really is, and Dakine suggests they go upstairs and relieve this. But her saying that she wants BOTH of them to satisfy her. And one thing will then lead to another. Inside each of the dressing rooms, the stars are getting into their outfits for the scene, Dakine getting into his same outfit from the other scene, his blue shorts were the same, but he was wearing a purple American Eagle shirt this time, and Lictor would be wearing a black tank top and a pair of white shorts, and his character would be named 'Jack'. While Alexa was in the girls' dressing room getting into the outfit that she wore in the other scene, a blue blouse and a red skirt.

The guys were talking in the dressing room about the scene, Dakine said, 'Well we're glad you're doing this Lictor, you won't be disappointed.' Lictor then said, 'Well I'd never know if I don't try, right?' After a bit, they overheard Jimmy say from outside, 'Alright guys, we got about 5 more minutes, we need all of our actors ready with their cues and to have all sets ready.' And Lictor said, 'I guess we better get out there.'

The blonde attempting producer had been doing his best to work as a producer, but every now and then, he had to ask Marvin what his next tell was. The director then said, 'You have to make sure that the cameras and all the lighting are working properly.' And the blonde teen then said, 'Okay I'm glad you told me.' Lictor then said to himself, 'At least he's trying!' Marvin then said, 'Would like me to just take over if it's too hard to remember?' and Jimmy said, 'I'm sorry but I think you should, Marv, you know lots of these things.' And with that, the tall, brown monster started to giving the directions, 'Okay then, all of our stars are ready for their cues, set's ready. Okay, here we go, first we need Dakine and Alexa in the dining room, and Lictor you can wait in the side room until your cue, got that?' And they all nodded in aggreement. 'Okay places everyone!' Dakine and Alexa were seated in the dining room, and Lictor was sitting in the other room waiting, ready to start the filming. Once everything was set, Marvin then went back to the camera and said, 'Alright guys, we're ready, Scene 1-Take 1 and...ACTION!'

The scene began simply with the pink monster and the orange monster sex stars sitting at the table, adjacent to each other, Alexa on the seat on the far right side and Dakine in the seat on her left, they were playing a game of Scrabble and each had taken a few turns. After about 3 more minutes, Marvin then said, 'Alright cut! That's the first part wrapped up.', now we need Lictor to go up to the door and knock on it.' And with that, the green mantis went up to the door and soon after, got his cue. The brown director then said, 'Alright, 3-2-1, ACTION!'

Lictor then knocked on the door three times and with that, the two paused their game for a second while Alexa said, 'Come in!' And then, in his black tank top and white shorts, entered someone the two had known well, their mantis friend 'Jack' who they knew from their first jobs, both worked at the arcade with him and he said he was coming for a visit to catch up with them. Alexa then said, 'Jack! What a surprise, we haven't see you in years, well come in.'

Lictor entered the kitchen-like scene and sitting at the table, was Dakine, his other former co-worker and old friend whom they haven't talked to each other in ages. The orange sex star then said, 'Well Jack, it sure is good to see you again, it's been a while.' The mantis then said remembering his lines, 'It sure has. So what's been happening?' Dakine said, 'Well Alexa and I have been playing some games for a while, mainly we were playing Scrabble if you want we can start over and you can join us. And the mantis still getting used to enventually being a sex star, got his words together and said, 'Yes, it would be good to compete for old time's sake.' And with that, they each got their seven tiles and used a seperate die to decide who would go first, and it was Dakine, who then said, 'Well looks like I get to start here.'

With that, he played his first word, 'Car' by the top of the board, earning him 5 points, then it went clockwise to Alex, who went vertically from the 'C' in 'car', with her word 'Cable', which earned her 6 points and then it went to Lictor, who looked at his letters and spelled 'Bad', which also got him 6 points, not a bad first turn, since it was that close it went back to Dakine looked over the board and used some of letters off the 'B' in bad and used his other four letters to vertically spell 'bugle', which earned him another 5, giving him 10 points and he then took seven more letters. Alexa also looked over the board and then realized she had three letters left, an 'H', a 'D' and a 'Y', and noticed what she could do, so she used both the 'H' and 'Y' she had and placed them with the 'a' in bad to spell 'hay', which earned her 8 points, giving her 14, and was about to take six more letters, but realized she could use her letter strategically, and waited. It was back to Lictor who had four letters, 'T', 'G', 'M' and 'E', and was trying to figure out his next word to play, he noticed he still had room so he used the 'A' in cable and with the'g','m' and e' spelled 'Game', which earned 6 more points, giving him 12, putting him in second so far. Just to be safe, he took six more letters. Another cycle began with Dakine who with new letters now, could make new words, he used his vowels 'o' and e' off the 'd' in 'bad' to spell 'Ode', which normally only earned two points but his 'O' was on a double word square, earning him 4 points for it, giving him 14, tying him with Alexa. The pink monster then took her next turn and like we said only had the 'D' as her last letter, so she placed it over 'car' and it was now 'Card', and the 'D' slot happened to be a mega word score, which earned her 2 for the 'D' itself and 5 for the mega word score, giving her another 7 making her score 21. They said they would play to 50 points first. Now she took seven more letters and it went to Lictor, who looked at his letters and thought what he could do and then off the new 'D' on the board, used an 'A', 'T, 'E' and spelled date which earned him 3 points, giving him 17.

They continued for a while, earning several double words and to keep the game from ending instantly, they said instead, if you can make a word with all seven of your letters, we'll give you 15 points for it, which Lictor did with the letters 'Q','V', 'I', 'E', 'U', 'S' and 'R' to spell the word 'Quivers' after he thought what will I possibly have this 'q' for, but then got the word after re-arranging them as well as using every letter which he had 19 from gave him 29 in total, and having 20 when it happened, meaning he was then at 49, just one more would win him the game. The others worked hard to catch up to him, making words like 'vogue' and 'volume' on mega words and got up to 40 and 37 points each, Alexa and Dakine respectively, but then on his turn, Lictor saw the board and knew his word off another word 'Win', he had three letters, 'o', d' and w' and spelled the word 'Window', getting him 8 points, definitely winning him the game, with a total of 57 points.

He then said, 'Well, that sure was fun. Want to take a break for a bit and then play something else?' Dakine then said, 'Yeah sure, how about a drink of Fizzy Snail Sludge while we wait?' The mantis then said, 'Yes please.' Then the yellow director and camerman said, 'And cut! That's a wrap for scene 2! Well done Lictor, you got lucky in that game there. Okay you guys, we can now get ready for scene 3, in which they talk for a while and Alexa checks herself in the bathroom and realizes she's getting horny and they then start their next game, which is 'Spoons'. Okay then, places in 3, 2, 1..ACTION!' and off they went.

They handed him the can and they sat down and talked about what has been going on since they've last seen each other. While they weren't seeing her, Alexa went to the bathroom for a minute, she lifted her skirt up for a second and it showed that her panties were a little soaked, she was definitely getting horny now. She went back out to the kitchen and after they had finished talking, she had said, 'Alright then, how's about a game of 'Spoons', like we used to play in high school. Lictor had remembered seeing people play the game before, it was pretty easy. He said, 'Alright then, let's do this.' They set three big spoons on the table and Dakine shuffled and dealt out five cards to each player and then it began, as usual you try to be the first to get all four of your selected card and once you have them, you grab a spoon and the other two will rush to grab any remaining spoons and if not successful, you are given a letter and game play continues until all but one player spells the word 'Spoons', which they have a white board for. After a bit of sorting through the deck for their cards, Dakine had two '8's going for the others, threw away a 'jack' which Alexa then picked up, her going for them having three of them, hoping for the last one, then it went to Lictor who had two '5's going for them, had threw a '2' into the now junk pile. This continued until Dakine getting his third '8' threw away a 'jack' in favor of it and Alexa having her four, reacted quickly and grabbed the red plastic spoon. leaving the two male creatures to savagely reach for the white spoon, it going to Lictor, meaning that Dakine would get an 'S' on the board. The orange monster

then said, 'Wow, you were determined for that one.' Lictor then said, 'Well, I wanted it bad enough. Okay, so you get an 'S'. I was going for 5s, I had one more.' The orange monster then said, 'Really. I had three 8s, but that didn't matter I threw the 'jack' away, which wasn't smart, because that's what Alexa needed. Oh well, another round.' The deck was re-shuffled and Alexa dealt out four

cards to each of them, her going first this time, and play began once again. The pink monster wanted to stimulate her male competitors, so she made up a lie and said, 'Dakine, I think I saw a fly on your leg.' The orange monster said, 'Really.', about to reach it himself, Alexa then said, 'Don't worry, I'll get it, reaching under the table, slid her hand up further and further reaching his lap and started rubbing the area, and she felt a slight bump in his pants. She thought 'Wow, he sure is getting turned on too.' The orange monster then said, 'Uh Alexa, I think you got him.' him enjoying the feeling of her rubbing his erection, which was now starting to strain. She responded, 'Thank goodness, it sure was 'hard' to catch him.' Lictor was at first unsure of what just happened, so they then continued playing, getting a lot further, all of them just one card away from having the four of a kind, Dakine with '7's, Alexa with '3's and Lictor with 'aces'. The mantis then caught on as to what she meant by 'hard' and just looked at his cards and ignored it. Dakine drew a '7' and quickly threw away a '4' and immediately grabbed the white spoon in the middle and Alexa and Lictor then reacted, however Lictor got the red spoon, being surprised that Alexa did not go for it, instead she used the chance to reach under the table again and grabbed something else, she had her hand inside the mantis' pants and felt his erection, possibly from thinking about her rubbing him and from waiting around. The mantis then said, 'Uh Alexa, what might you be doing. The real mantis knowing exactly what she was doing, but had to pretend he was unsure.' She then seized for a second, and said, 'Just thought you might want some release of 'pressure' after that. Knowing exactly what she meant, Dakine was not upset, he too was getting quite hormonally driven after all this, and so was Lictor, and he thought instead of making them both suffer, he said this, 'Okay, I've got an idea, how about we take a break here, and go upstairs and play another game all three of us.' His girlfriend knew exactly what he meant by 'game' this time, from previous experiences. Lictor caught on to what he meant, in about 3 minutes, by saying, 'Oh!...Okay then, but won't it be awkward with me playing along with your girlfriend, Dakine?' The orange monster said, 'No, definitely not, we've been buds forever and besides you don't mind him getting some action right Alexa?' The pink monster said, 'Absolutely not, I definitely want both of you, now let the games begin!' and off they went.'

And like that, another yell from their yellow cameraman, 'And cut! Very well done you guys, now you know what comes next, we get the bed set up, so you can all get to begin the wild and crazy games. Lictor, are you sure your ready for this?' The mantis had got his 100% courage now, he was honestly in the mood now and didn't want to let himself down, he responded by saying, 'Hell yes, like you guys have said, getting to fuck an actual porn star, that's a teenage boy's dream and who would say 'No' to that, I'm ready when you guys are.' And with that, Marvin then said, 'Alright places everyone, scene 4, in 3, 2, 1...ACTION!' and off we go.

The bedroom set from the stars' last scene was re-used, but now with three inside of it. They all were in the room, waiting for what to do, once upstairs the two stars began making out, with the mantis just sitting there, not responding, just waiting for the right moment to speak. After a bit, he did chime in with, 'Uh guys, how are we going to start this?' Pausing for a second, Alexa faced Lictor and said, 'Well it seems like the easiest would be for us to all strip down to our underwear, so this won't take so long.' Dakine said, 'Whatever you say, my beautiful monster.' and they began by removing most of their clothes, each removing their shirts, leaving Alexa in a white bra and she also pulled down her skirt and slid it off her legs, showing her slightly dampened white panties, wet from her being really turned on from before. The two male creatures had pulled off their pants leaving Dakine in his black boxers and Lictor in his green pair, both having noticable strains in them, as both were very erect from her actions. Alexa then said, 'My, it seems I'm definitely attractive to you two. So who should I give some pleasure to first?' Dakine said, 'Well I do always enjoy your pleasuring, but I think Lictor could use some first.' The mantis was surprised, he did want this, but had only ever seen the girls here give blowjobs to the guys in the recordings, he had not got one himself. Alexa said, 'Don't worry Lictor, I will make you feel really good, I promise. But first, so you don't feel lonely babe.' and proceeded to reach back and unclipped her bra, releasing her C-cup breasts from their prison and said, 'Dakine, get them off.' and the orange monster quickly knew then to pull down and remove his boxers, releasing his 9-inch cock for his pink love partner. 'Good, because while I get him off, you can do something else, squeezing my boobs while you wait. 'Now Lictor, get yours off too.' The mantis also not hesitating, removed his boxers, showing the green 9-inch cock of his own. Alexa then said, 'Wow, that is a good size there. I'm gonna enjoy this. She got onto the bed on her knees, waiting for each guy to get into position, Lictor got on the bed, standing above the pink monster his cock standing at attention, waiting for the next action, with her opening her mouth around the cock, moving up and down, giving an amazing feeling to the mantis who had never felt this before. He then said, 'Wow, this is so amazing. Damn you are good at this!' The pink monster paused for a second to say, 'Why thank you. Now Dakine, get to work on these boobs.' The orange monster then reached to his fellow sex star and began by lightly rubbing her boobs, alternating between each of them, after a bit, he began lightly squeezing her nipples, whch the pink sex star was definitely enjoying. Lictor was definitely enjoying the blowjob, him holding her head in place, she even started using her hand to jerk him off a bit, and using her tongue to stimulate him further. He knew he was close, and said, 'Oh Alexa, I'm getting close!' She knew this and continued to blow the mantis for a few more minutes, continuing her actions and within a couple minutes, he then said, 'Ohhhhh...I'm so going to cum, Alexa!' and like that, proceeded to fill her mouth with his cum and her swallowing all of it. He definitely got a rush from that, it was new and it felt great for him, he definitely would want that again. After a while, Dakine said, 'I think maybe I should get a little pleasure now?' Alexa said, 'Alright then, but I think I need some pleasuring too now.'

And she proceeded to remove her soaked panties, revealing a fine jewel, her nicely shaven pink pussy which was soaked from her horniness. 'You get up here Dakine and I'll give you some pleasure, and Lictor, you get up here and get to work on my pussy here.' He remembered from the other videos they've created, start with your finger get her into it, then start using your tongue to keep it going. She got into position on the floor, completely nude now, she sat up, her legs spread out, her pussy ready to be pleasured. Dakine got up to her level and had his cock ready for some oral pleasure, she opened her mouth and placed her lips around his cock, beginning the second blowjob of the day. While that was happening, Lictor was on the floor, getting down to her pussy and got his index finger ready to begin fingering her clitoris, which also felt good to the female sex star. She stopped for a second to say, 'Yes Lictor, keep that up, your so good at that.' And they continued from there, Dakine getting really into the blowjob he was getting, 'Yes keep going, that feels so good. I want to cum in your mouth.' And she picked up her pace, went slightly faster and used her hand to jerk him off, while Lictor stopped his actions, which Alexa noticed and said, 'Why did you stop, I was really close there?' The mantis then said, 'Because I want to make you 'cum' differently.' Dakine said, 'Don't worry man, girls are wrestlers when it comes to this, they have plenty more after a while, now don't give up yet.' Once again, Alexa was blowing him off, with all of her actions from before and Lictor once again, put his tongue up to Alexa's damp pussy and started licking her sweet spot, getting to the right spot that inched her closer and closer. After a few more strokes, Dakine said, 'Oh yes yes, I am going to cum!' and like that, gave Alexa her second mouth of cum, which was all swallowed again. She then said, 'Oh you aren't the only one, yes Lictor, a few more, oh I am going to cum inside _your_ mouth soon.' He knew not to stop this time, he continued licking at her g-spot which after a bit, got her to her climax, with her moaning out, 'Yes, I am going to cum!' and she then released her juices into Lictor's mouth and he drank up all of the sweet juices. After catching some of her breath, she said, 'Wow, you are great at that. I think I'm ready to get some action going here.' Lictor was definitely contemplating this, he then said, 'So who's gonna go first here, do you want it to be me or do you want it first Dakine?' 'Well I do have something else I want to do, but I would like some of my girl's pussy, so I'll go first.' Alexa then said, 'You can lick my breasts while he fucks me first, Lictor.' The mantis then said, 'Alright then, let's begin.' and off it went, Alexa laid on the bed, her legs spread and in no time at all, after holding his cock, he pressed it into her pussy and filled her just like that, her saying, 'Oh yes, that feels so amazing, give me what you've got.' and in one second, began pounding her pussy as hard as he could, then Lictor got beside her on the bed and put her boob into his mouth and began licking her breast, starting gently and then going faster for a bit, even going to lick her nipples, which was increasing the pleasure she was getting, she was enjoying being fucked by Dakine, she then told him, 'Yes Dakine, fuck me harder, you feel so great! and Lictor, keep going, that really feels good too!'

Both guys continued their actions and Dakine realized, 'Oh I'm getting close, but I don't want to cum yet. I need to stop!' and did just that. He also said, 'There's something I wanted to do, and it's not just that over there.' What he was talking about was a full-on threesome, which they planned on doing. 'Now normally, I'd say you're my girlfriend and I'm the only one who'd get to bang her pussy, however, I have always wanted to fuck her ass. So Lictor, you get to have her pussy.' And the mantis put on a pretend shocked look, honestly he knew he was gonna get to fuck her, but they wanted this to be like a real life scenario and no proper boyfriend would let anyone fuck his girlfriend. So with that, they got into position on the bed, but first Dakine said, 'So Alexa, are you fine with the anal penetration?' The pink monster said, on her hands and knees already, 'Yes I have had a lot of practice, with that Dakine got behind her and began slowly pushing his cock into her ass until he was fully inside her and she said, 'Wow, haven't felt that in a while, just be easy when you pound me.' and then Lictor got his own cock in his hand and started pushing it into her pussy and pushed in slowly until he had filled her completely, 'Oh yes this feels great, okay then, Dakine, go slow first, don't go too quick yet and Lictor, pound me at a gentle speed first, then speed up. There is no worries of getting me pregnant, that's why we female porn stars are on the pill. So on the count of 3, start fucking me. 1, 2, 3!'

And off it went, Lictor did what was told, he started it with gentle thrusts into her pussy and after about his sixth thrust, he sped up to a slightly faster thrusting, which he was definitely enjoying and so was she. Dakine started slowing pounding her ass and then on his fifth thrust, he started going faster. She then said, 'Oh yes this is so fucking amazing. Both of you speed up, I want to be pounded really well now.' And with no other explanation needed, both monsters sped up with fucking the pink monster in both her holes. Lictor was enjoying getting to really pound the female star's pussy as hard as he could, he was really glad he accepted this opporitunity and Dakine was now really fucking her ass now, going at a speed that only The Flash could reach. They continued pounding for a while longer, until after a few good thrusts, Lictor said, 'Oh...I'm getting really fuckin' close now!' and Dakine said, 'Yeah, so am I!' Alexa then said, 'Well keep fucking me, I really want you both to pound me, oh yes that's it!' The presence of both the female monster's holes

being pounded by two different guys was an experience to say the least. After about 6 more minutes, Dakine said, 'Oh fuck yes, I am going to cum!' Lictor also said, 'Oh so am I!' Alexa said, 'I'm also there, finish off strong!' and in seconds, all three achieved a simultaneous orgasm, Alexa releasing her juices on Lictor's lap, Lictor himself filling her pussy with his cum and Dakine also filling her ass with his cum. All three laid on the bed, exhausted from the threesome. Alexa then broke the silence by saying, 'Wow that was something, I'll be a little sore tomorrow, but it was well worth it.' Lictor said, 'Yes and thank you for this experience, I would have been a fucking idiot to have said no to that.' Dakine said, 'Well that's what good friends are for, now I think we should rest here for a bit, get cleaned up and then we can finish the game, alright?' Lictor said, 'Sounds good to me.'

And with that, the three friends laid on the bed, both guys on each side with Alexa between them and still basked in the afterglow of their wonderful experience, knowing that this moment will not be topped for a long time.' "And cut! That is a wrap, everybody!"

They each grabbed a robe from the closet and went out to the filming area, with the others. Jimmy said, 'Wow that sure was something, a lot better than mine went, I mean sure I had two girls in mine, but man, that was hot.' Lictor said, 'Why thank you Jimmy, I'm glad you all convinced me to do this, I would have missed out on this amazing experience.' Beezy said, 'Glad we could help.' Alexa said, 'Hey like I said before, I'm not gonna lie, you were amazing in there Lictor, it might not have been your first time with sex, but for a first threesome, you were a natural.' Lictor then said, 'Well you know what that means, another scene over with, let's all get cleaned up and we can go celebrate.' And everybody else said, 'Yeah' but unseen outside of the studio, stood a figure with pointy ears, a big nose and fangy teeth, who may have happened to be Samy Garvin, out walking and thought he heard and saw something peculiar, was watching what was going on. He was utterly surprised and knew he may have to tell his boss soon and was picturing the outcome already.

And that is chapter 9 over with. I had to bring in that story arc here. So Samy saw what was happening, will he tell Lucius and just have this all stopped with no one else knowing or will he be a bargaining chip for the others? We will found out soon. Also, remember to leave your review and don't worry. Before you know it, we will be getting into the double digits. Until next time, this is ThaMaster saying, 'So long.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Welcome back readers, the story has been a unique challenge for me so far. We are now at the ninth chapter and the strory is getting really wonderous. So without further ado, here is chapter 9 of this hot story. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor, let's begin!

Everyone had got themselves cleaned up and went on their way to Chez Garbage to celebrate another successful scene. Jimmy, Beezy, Saffi, Heloise, Jean, Lictor, Dakine and Alexa. The eight of them were seated at a big table and they ordered a pizza, garlic bread, eight Fizzy snail sludges and a delicious chocolate cake. They were talking about how well the scenes had planned out.

Lictor said, 'Well done everybody. Everyone of us has put a lot of effort into these last 2 weeks, we have so much material made and you all deserve a hand for that.' Jimmy said, 'Why thank you Lictor. This has been a great experience and I'm glad you asked us to do this.' Beezy said, 'Exactly Jimbo, this has been a move in the right direction for a lot of us, me and Heloise wouldn't be acquaintances if this didn't happen, we'd still be fighting over who your best friend was.' Heloise said, 'That's absolutely true Beezy, I wouldn't have such an amazing boyfriend if it wasn't for this nudge in the right path.' Dakine said, 'And I wouldn't have met any of you great people, besides Lictor and Alexa, if this didn't happen. You are all really entertaining and fun to hang out with.' Jimmy said, 'Aww thanks Dakine, it's been awesome getting to know you too.' The mantis then said, 'Well this has been amazing guys, and I think as well as a dinner, we should all do something else to celebrate, how would you guys like to meet at my place in 2 hours, for a pool party?' And everybody thought of it, and in just a couple of seconds, they said, 'Sure!' - Jimmy said, 'Yeah, that sounds like fun.' Heloise said, 'Count me in.' Lictor said, 'Well then, I'll get everything set up and we'll meet up after.' And with that, they finished their pizza and Lictor paid for the food, it was $65.33, which was not that bad for 3 pizzas, 8 drinks and a cake.

Afterwards, everybody went their seperate ways and went to get changed into their bathing suits. Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise went to their houses on Misery Street. Jimmy changed into his jean shorts and put his snorkel and goggles into a bag, Beezy just wore his other shorts and Heloise got changed into her mermaid-like swimsuit. Now obviously Jimmy did see Heloise's feet during the scene and didn't react much about them. Jean had her clothes in a suitcase in her car and was at the Hot Stop gas station, up a little bit in Miseryville, where she was changing into her pink bathing suit. Saffi was changing into her bathing suit, it was green and had red stripes on it, and it definitely fit well for her. Alexa and Dakine were at Lictor's house getting changed into their bathing suits, while Lictor was down at the studio checking on things. Dakine's swimsuit was a pair of yellow and black swim trunks and Alexa wore a purple frilly bikini. Now Lictor already had his ready, a pair of black swimtrunks.

Marvin was at the studio already looking over the security camera to keep all the loose ends together. He scrolled through footage from just this morning and everything looked pretty normal. But what caught the yellow monster off guard was a familiar figure on the screen. It startled him and he said, 'Wait wait, go back a few seconds.' They rewound the footage and in the corner, they saw a familiar figure, with green skin, pointy ears and fanged teeth, it was none other than Samy Garvin. Lictor said, 'You're right that's Samy Garvin, and this is outside here, he may have seen what happened yesterday. Oh shit, this can't be good. We're gonna have to deal with this later. But first I need to get dressed.'

So Lictor had saw footage of Samy standing outside the studio and that he may have seen familiar faces or not. He didn't want to think about this just yet, cause they were going to celebrate with the pool party. So he said I'll keep this on the back until after a while. Lictor had chips, Fuzzy snail sludge, and a stereo system with a mixed CD that had so many great party songs on it. The porn stars were already there. Jimmy, Beezy, Heloise, Saffi and Jean showed up right afterward. Jimmy said, 'Hey Lictor, wow this looks nice.' Lictor said, 'It sure does. Now once again, I want you all to take applause for being part of these scenes. So let's all relax and have fun.'

Lictor just did his best to relax and not think about that, he wanted to celebrate their actions, and that's exactly what he did, he had some chips, drank some sludge and was having a good time with the other smut-makers. The party went on for about 3 more hours, everyone was just sitting and relaxing around the pool in beach chairs and on the bench, the music was not loud, but was still playing in the background. They were talking about a story the porn stars had done years ago. Alexa said, 'Okay now tell them the one where you skipped work that day.' Dakine said, 'Oh here it is, now we all get lazy and don't want to go work one day right?' They all agreed. The orange monster then said, 'Well here's one you've never heard, I didn't want to work, so I hopped on a bus, hoping it was just outside of town. Yeah, turns out, it was a prison bus, I realized it after I saw the orange jumpsuits, it took me 4 hours to call my boss and get him to vouch me as an innocent teen, and I got put on work probation for 2 weeks because of it.' Beezy said, 'Gee, that's a little funny, but also kinda scary, I mean really, a prison bus, how did that happen?' Dakine said, 'I had not seen 'penitentiary' on the bus, so I didn't know it was the transport bus. Man, glad I didn't get touched or anything like that.'

Lictor thinking the mood was set well now, he thought now would be the time to tell them what he saw. He then said, 'Hey guys, I also have something to say to all of you.' Before I came here today, Marvin was looking at the security cameras to see what was going on. Well, he looked and I saw it too, it turns out their was a familiar face in the footage.' Everyone was shocked. The mantis then said, 'It was Samy. I think he just saw cameras and stuff, but other than that, I don't think he saw any smuttiness or post-smut, but we should see what he knows, just to be safe. Jimmy said, 'That does make sense, I just hope it isn't serious.' Beezy said, 'Hey Jimmy, why don't we just ask Samy to see if he knows anything.' Dakine said, 'You may be right. He may not know anything, any we could use him to make a deal, will that work?' Lictor said, 'That absolutely could work. Alright, you guys go talk to Samy, but wait til he's alone to do so. Everybody else let's work on the neccessities in case this does fall through. You ready?'

And THAT is chapter 10 over with. It's a good point to leave off with. So they know Samy saw into the studio, but he be may be a bargaining chip. We will found out soon enough. Also, remember to leave your review and don't worry. Welcome to the double digits and this story is reaching its high point. Until next time, this is ThaMaster saying, 'So long.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Welcome back readers, the story has been a unique challenge for me so far. We are now at the eleventh chapter and the strory is getting really wonderous. So without further ado, here is chapter 11 of this hot story. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor, let's begin!

Our friends had been taking it easy, trying to unwind a little after all of the erotic scenes they had beeen taking part in. They were all joined outside of Heloise's house, enjoying the pool and relaxing. Jimmy, Beezy and Saffi were in the pool, throwing a beach ball back and forth. Heloise was frying lizard and hog dogs on the barbecue and Jean, Dakine and Alexis were relaxing in lawn chairs a few feet from the pool. It was a beautiful day in Miseryville and our friends were relaxing.

Further up in Miseryville, Marvin was looking over all of the scenes that they had made, checking to see if nothing was out of whack, and they all were perfect. In his quick movement, he accidentally ended up changing over to the building's security camera and in the view, caught site of a certain figure. He thought nothing of it, until he realized who that figure was, none other than Samy Garvin. The yellow monster then said, 'Oh shit! This isn't good, uh Lictor, you may want to see this.' And the mantis came in and looked at the screen and responded with, 'Holy shit, he was outside of the studio when we were filming, do you think he knows?' The filming monster said, 'I have no idea, let's just give the others a little while before we tell them.'

Everyone was sitting around the picnic table, having their lunch, the lizard, hog dogs, lava worm potato salad, chocolate cake and ice cream. It was a great day and all were proud of their performances so far, many had not done any actions like that before and it made a lot of them friends, where some were rivals and truly disliked each other before. Jimmy said, 'So Beezy, are you glad you took part in all of this?' The red demon heir said, 'Yeah of course Jimbo, if it wasn't for all of this, I might still not have had sex with Saffi yet, and Heloise and I would still be at each other's throats.' Heloise said, 'Well, I'm glad we can both be civil with Jimmy, and that I have the best boyfriend ever.' The blonde teen then said, 'Oh aren't you so sweet, and I am glad I have the most amazing girlfriend ever.' And the two shared a lip lock.

Dakine said, 'And I am glad we got to take part in this, because you have all been nice people to work with.' The demon then said, 'Oh thank you, you both have also been great to work with.' Alexis said, 'Well, we did learn just like the rest of you the first time we made pornos, so this was definitely a great experience for all of us.' Jean said, 'And I am glad that I got to be part of this as well, I may have been nasty with you before Heloise, but now I realized that it's better to be friends than enemies.'

Jimmy then got a moment of realization and said, 'You know what, I just thought of something, here we all are, Beezy is with Saffi, Dakine and Alexis are what would I call it?' Beezy said, 'Friends with benefits?' The teen resumed, 'Yeah that's pretty much it, not dating, but you two have had sex together, and I have Heloise now, all of us have that special someone of our own and Jean, you don't.' The redhead girl said, 'It's alright, I would like a guy of my own, but there aren't any just yet.' Dakine then said, 'You know what, we could help you find the right guy you'd be interested in.' The demon girl then said, 'Yes of course, you should have someone who treats you like a princess, like Heloise and I.'

Jean then said, 'You would all do that for me?' Beezy said, 'Of course, why should we have all the fun, and not you.' And just while they were all celebrating, they heard someone shout, 'Guys, I have something to tell you!' It was their mantis friend Lictor and he looked very panicked right now. JImmy said, 'Hey Lictor, what's going on?' After catching his breath, the mantis then said, 'Well Marvin and I were checking all of the videos to see if they were all made properly, which they were. And Marvin kind of hit a button that switched to the studio's security camera and it kinda showed a certain figure who was outside of the studio, and that figure was Samy Garvin.' All of our friends were quite surprised to hear that news. Beezy said, 'Really Samy was outside while we were filming.' Lictor said, 'Yes, now we don't know if he has seen anything yet, but we do know that we may have to use Samy as a bargaining chip with Lucius now. ' Jimmy said, 'Wow, I can't believe this has happened, just wondering are we gonna do one more film now?'

Lictor said, 'If you guys are interested, we'll do one more film.' Heloise then said, 'You know what, as uncharacteristic as it is for me to ask this, but I was thinking that after all of the filming and this is settled, is if anyone wants to actually have an orgy after the final scene is filmed?' That also shocked everyone. Beezy said, 'Wow really Heloise, you want this?' The inventor girl said, 'Well, I was just thinking, if there's no more scenes, then the rest of us can't have any sexual acts or foreplay with anyone else. This will make everything fair game, so you interested?' Jimmy said, 'Well count me in.' Beezy said, 'Yeah of course, Saffi you in?' His girlfriend said, 'Okay yes.' Jean said, 'Fine, but I want to have my own Mr. Right there.' Dakine said, 'And you can count us in.'

So some new plans are in order now, they haven't been revealed yet, but the crystal ball will tell what happens next time.

And THAT is chapter 11 over with. It's a good point to leave off with. So they know Samy was outside of the studio, and they don't know if he is aware of what has happened, but only the future will tell. We will found out soon enough and we are reaching the high point. Until next time, this is TechMaster390 saying, 'So long.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Welcome back readers, the story has been a unique challenge for me so far. We are now at the TWELFTH chapter and the story is getting really wonderous. So without further ado, here is chapter 12 of this hot story. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor, let's begin!

It was another simple day in the fiery world of Miseryville, for all of those who toiled for nothing at Misery Inc., and for anyone who did not work for Lucius Heinous the Seventh, they were out enjoying the somewhat normal day in the lava-filled cesspool of Miseryville. And one of the few who definitely suffered the most, was one distinct goblin figure, who had been subjected to countless centuries of torture by the hands of the demon ruler, this was Samy Garvin. He had been sent by Lucius to collect three Carnivorous red ragweed flowers, and after nearly being devoured by them, the long-suffering assistant was heading back to the factory.

After putting the flowers in a vase on the tyrannical demon's desk, he slumped into a chair across from his demon ruler and said, 'Sir, I think you should just have your flowers delievered.' The demon ruler then said, 'Nonsense, then who would I send to do the dangerous, searching and pulling from the ground?, anyways, I'm feeling a bit peckish, how do you feel about Italian?' The goblin henchman then said, 'Oh thanks, but I'm not that hungry...oh wait, you meant for you, coming right up your Heinous.' and he was on his way out. But before he left, there was something he wanted to say, but felt today was the day to bust his bosses' cajones a little and proceeded to say, 'Oh, and by the way, I wanted to tell you that I saw something when I was downtown the other day, but I didn't want to bother your "Jez-less" time, see you when I get back.' and the lackey quickly closed the door behind him.

And his demon employer proceeded to get rather steamed and yelled, 'WHAT THE FUCK?!', now before we he decided how to make Samy suffer for that comment, he took a few simple breaths and then got onto the Miseryville security cameras and scanned through the last few days and saw Samy walking down the street, passing by a familiar place, a recording studio which was used to film the Heinous Body Spray commercial. Looking at an increased rate, he looked in and saw Jimmy Two-Shoes, his inventor Heloise, Lictor, or as he referred to 'The Green Nuissance', Saffi (the one who destroys my statues), that competive girl who kicked me off her property Jean, his own son Beezy and two others. He was slightly unsure of what was happening in there first, but after a while, he looked back in the tape and saw Jimmy, Heloise and Jean all stark nude on a bed in the middle of the studio, well at first he thought they were random teens in there, because of the wigs. But looking forward in the footage, he saw them without the wigs and realized those were the actual teenagers. His own son, his inventor, the teen who annoys him constantly, the destructive girl, that mean Jean and the green friend of theirs. Whoa, wait one second, they were making pornos, and I have been watching them, this whole time. I don't know why they wanted to do this, but I do know I will be finding the reason very soon.

Wow, that sounds pretty serious. So the three-headed cats out of the bag now, the tyrannical ruler of Miseryville now know what our friends have been up to, but doesn't what the real reason for this was, and soon, he will found out. So until the next time our paths cross.

And THAT is chapter 12 over with. It's a good point to leave off with. So Lucius knows what happened, and soon, wants answers and he will get them, but only time will tell. We will found out soon enough, until next time, this is TechMaster390 saying, 'So long.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Welcome back readers, the story has been a unique challenge for me so far. We have been through a lot of eventful chapters and we're ready to continue. So without further ado, here is chapter #13 of this hot story. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor, let's begin!

The day started off pretty normal in the fiery world of Miseryville, everyone was finding ways to fill their time. And further up, we head to a certain house, a blue one with a barbecue, a secret shrine and a pool outside. It's Heloise's house, and all of our friends were hanging out here, talking about what they wanted to do. Jimmy said, 'So Lictor, you said we're gonna make one more scene, is that right?' The mantis then said, 'Yes, and we need to decide who is gonna take part in it.' Our energetic blonde friend then said, 'I wouldn't mind taking part in another scene, count me in.' Lictor said, 'Well that's one of you.' Heloise said, 'I'll do it with you Jimmy, I mean we are dating now.' The happy teen then said, 'Well of course why not, this will be amazing.' Beezy had a thought in the back on his mind and wanted them to consider it, he then said, 'Uh guys, I was just thinking that I wanted to take part in a threesome and was wondering if you guys would join as well.' This really surprised his friends, they did not expect an idea like this to come up. Jimmy said, 'Are you sure Beezy, this doesn't seem to be something we would do. Heloise, would you be interested?' The inventor then said, 'If you want to, I will, normally I wouldn't have done this at all, but this could be a very unique experience and it will be a big way to end off here.' The blonde teen then said, 'Alright then, I guess we're doing this Beezy.' The demon then said, 'Sweet, this will be an amazing experience, and Jimmy, I won't take your girlfriend's pussy from you, so I will screw her ass.'

Lictor said, 'Well now that we have this settled, we'll go get drinks and snacks at the store and then we'll head back and start this final scene.' And that wasn't all, Lictor had called one of Marvin's friends, Landon, who loved watching movies, playing video games and reading magazines, and he was into girls who were a little aggressive and wore pink. Yes, this was the guy for Jean, and they were gonna have her meet him downtown.

All of our friends had gone to the MaxMarket, and got Fizzy Snail Sludge, potato chips and bubble gum. While out walking, Jean had bumped into a guy that was in her path, he was wearing a brown shirt, black pants and was a brown monster with two horns. He said, 'Ooh, sorry for this, oh hello there, my name is Landon, I didn't see you there.' The one-eyed girl then said, 'No, it's okay, I just wasn't looking for a sec, but hi, I'm Jean, and we all were just talking about that new, comedy movie.' The brown monster said, 'Oh you mean the Ryan Reynolds film where he was the doctor.' Heloise said, 'Oh yes, that was supposed to be a really amazing movie.' Jean said, 'Well I was thinking about going to see that over the weekend.' Then realizing this could be their chance to get to know each other, Heloise then said, 'Uh, I'm gonna go see if Jimmy needs help finding ice for the drinks. See ya Jean.' The cyclops girl then said, 'So Landon, you play video games, am I right?' The brown monster said, 'Oh of course, I love role-playing games, but I mostly play shooters like Call of Duty.' And the girl said, 'No way, I love Call of Duty.' Landon then said, 'No kidding, you and I should play sometime, you seem like you'd be fun, and a little competive.' Jean said, 'You're damn right.'

Far to the side, Heloise and Saffi were behind a tree looking over at the close-knit pair talking. Saffi had said in a lower octave, 'Wow, those two are so alike, they are perfect for each other.' The inventor girl said, 'I know. Now keep calm, we don't want to ruin this for them.'

The two then went back to their conversations, Jean then said, 'So do you have any magazine subscriptions, because one of them I have is for 'Cosmopolitan'. The brown monster said, 'I do have a subscription for 'Sports Illustrated', no I do not get monthly Playboys, I just use the internet to look at porn, it's the 21st century, and much easier to keep secure.' Jean did not want to respond to that, so she instead said this, 'So you definitely have a good sense of humor, because you also have a subscription to Reader's Digest.' The brown monster said, 'Wait, how did you happen to know that?' She said, 'Because of their monthly 'WHAT YOU LIKE' questionnaire, since I also get a monthly copy.' Landon said, 'Damn, it's like you've been reading my mind.' Jean said, 'I don't know how, but it seems like we have been created to interract together. If you want to, you could hang out with me and my friends were going to work at a studio downtown.' And the monster said, 'Sure, let's get going.'

Well, this is definitely a good start for these soon-to-be-lovers. So these two are gonna be inseperable friends, and soon, with some nudging, could become something more. But that won't be for a while. And we still have one more scene they are filming. So until the next time our paths cross.

And THAT is chapter 13 over with. It's a good point to leave off with. So Jean and Landon have to got to meet each other and are like two peas in a pod and soon, will realize they are the complete perfect pair, but only time will tell. We will found out soon enough, until next time, this is TechMaster390 saying, 'So long.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Welcome back all of you great readers, this story has reached a peak of excitement and interest and we are ready to start chapter #14 here. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor, let's begin!

Our day of crazy adventures begins at the studio where our friends have been filming a series of erotic love scenes that would be posted on the internet and today will actually be the last recorded scene with the three best friends Jimmy, Heloise and Beezy as the performers and for this scene, our friends were donning their disguises and would reprise their roles from their first scenes, in a plot having Jimmy ["Manny"] and Beezy ["Dryden", his first name; only last name Zimmer revealed in Ch.5]who are friends who were hanging out for a while, soon after, "Manny and Heloise ["Alise"] had planned a steamy night and then the red teen received a call from ["Sharlie", his girlfriend that she is going out of town for the next 2 weeks and the couple feel sorry for him, so they allow him to join in for a three-some and it goes from there.

Lictor, our mantis director then said, 'Alright you three, let's have you guys get into your costumes and soon, we can get this last scene up and started.' And with that, Heloise was in the dressing room getting her costume on and Alexis was giving her advice, 'So are you nervous about having anal?' The inventor girl said, 'At first, I was a little unsure about it, especially since at the same time, I will having my boyfriend fuck me missionary style, it will definitely be a new experience, but it's good to try new things.' The pink sex star then said, 'Just start off slow, and before you know it, it'll all feel closely the same, guarantee it.' Heloise said, 'Well thank you for the pep talk. Oh, I almost forgot. Uh, Saffi?' The red female demon then asked, 'Yes?' The inventor said, 'You know that I'm having sex with both Jimmy and Beezy, right?' And the red monster said, 'Yes, of course, and I totally am okay with this, he offered at first, and I know he has only feelings for me.' The female inventor said, 'Well okay, just making sure we were sympathetic.' So no bad blood on that part.

Now in the male dressing room, the two best buddies Jimmy and Beezy were getting their outfits on and were chatting about the upcoming actions. The demon heir started off by saying, 'Jimmy, as my best friend ever, I want to thank you for allowing me this chance to have sex with both you and your girlfriend.' The blonde teen then said, 'No worries Beez, this will be an amazing experience for all of us and I know all of your true feelings are for Saffi.' Beezy then said, 'Well then, there's nothing left to say but 'It's now or never.' and the two shared a high-five before heading out the door, Jimmy first and then Beezy right after him.

So all of them were sitting nearby waiting for the first direction from Lictor. The mantis director said, 'Okay you guys, here's the first scene, "Manny", who is Jimmy and "Dryden", who is Beezy, are hanging out after their sport practices get over for a little while.' So we need you guys to go take your seats on the couch. And just like that, they had moved, Jimmy took the seat on the right side where the remote was laying and Beezy took the left side, with a middle cushion between them. And out of the blue in a quick realization, our new friend Landon said, 'Whoa wait a sec, you mean you guys are shooting a porno.' And the orange monster on the side said, 'Well, that acid-spitting cat is out of the bag now.' Lictor said, 'Wait, time out guys.' Heloise said, 'Yes, it's true, we've been shooting pornos here for the last 4 weeks or so.' Jean then said, 'And there not the only ones who have.' And with that, Landon then exclaimed, 'Wait one minute, so you mean EVERY one here has been filmed in a smut scene?!' Beezy said, 'Yes that is exactly true.' Jean said, 'And that's not the only thing that's true. Landon, I don't only want to hang out with you, I want you to be my boyfriend.' This got the brown monster really surprised, 'Really? You're kidding me?' and the cyclops girl said, 'Hell no, you and I are a perfect pairing, we are like somebody cloned each of us, but chose just the right amount of diversity between us.' Lictor said, 'When Jean met you she knew that you were perfect, she just wanted to get sparks going between the two of you.' Saffi said, 'So Landon, will you go out with this competitive, one-eyed girl?' Everyone stood in anticipation, waiting for the monster's response, especially the one-eyed girl in a dress incredibly head-over-heels for him. The brown monster was still reeling his thoughts, he was deciding - on one hand, she did completely surprise me with the reveal of being in a sex scene was definitely unexpected and there's no guarantee that there won't be another random pop-up like that again, but the two are basically similar mouldings from the same artist and she is a diamond in the rough, and he would kick himself forever if he let her go. So after just three more minutes, Landon had his decision, with that he said, 'Alright, as surprised as I was about the taking part in one of these scenes, I did remember that you and I are perfect for each other, you are one in a million and I can do nothing but say Yes, I will absolutely go out with you.' and everybody else cheered and with that, he gave Jean a hug and a simple kiss on the cheek. The one-eyed girl then said, 'Oh you are gonna have so many, crazy, bat-shit antics with me, I will keep you busy.' Landon said, while holding his girlfriend's hand, 'I know and I'm ready for the chaos.' Alexa said, 'You two are gonna be like a campfire, once you light a spark, it'll burn for a long time.'

Wow, that is a great way to leave a chapter. A surprise that leads to a perfect couple becoming official. And part 2 with the actual final filmed scene in Chapter 15. This is so exciting and we will get the lemony goodness in the next chapter, so until then, we bid you farewell.

And THAT is chapter 14 over with. Wow! Those two in some way are now a couple and it's leaves off a good point for next time. So Jean and Landon are now official, they are like two peas in a pod and are amazing for each other and you all want to see the last filmed scene, so until next time, this is TechMaster390 saying, 'So long.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Welcome back all of you great readers, this story has reached a peak of excitement and we are now going to start Chapter #15. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor. So we know you all want to get to the long-waited last recorded scene, so without further ado, let's begin!

Lictor said, 'Okay, now that we have this all worked out, once again, "Manny" and "Dryden" had got done with practice a while ago and were hanging out. Your places on the couch. Once again, Jimmy and Beezy took their places and waited for their signal.

The mantis director said, 'Alright, you guys have your lines, okay and in 3,2, 1, ACTION!' "Manny" said, 'Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you around, 'Dryden', what with Varsity and the Scouts coming in two weeks, we haven't gotten to hang out a whole lot.' "Dryden" then said, 'I know, it's a huge bummer, but it's great to see you again.' and the two gave a bro-hug.' And just like that, the mantis director then said, 'And cut! That's the first scene. Alright Heloise, we now need you to go up to the door and then greet your boyfriend and 'Dryden' and then we'll go from there. Alright places, in 3, 2, 1, ACTION!'

"Alise" then came in to the room after unlocking the door to the complex of her and "Manny". The purple-wearing girl said, 'Manny', I'm back from practice, oh and 'Dryden', we haven't seen you for a while, it's great to see you again.' and she gave him a small side hug. The red monster then said, 'It's great to see you as well, "Alise". The girl then said, 'Well 'Dryden', it's been nice getting to see you, but we have a date tonight.' "Manny" then said, 'Oh yeah, that's right, we can play a game, and give you some dinner, but by 6:00 we wanted to be just the two of us.' The red monster then said, 'Oh no worries, I won't be a cock blocker, I was gonna meet up with "Sharlie" at Maulister at about 5:30 anyway, so no worries.' "Manny", then said, 'Well I just got our Chicken and Dumplings ordered from Panda Express , and I just sent you 'Dryden' in an order for Teriyaki Beef and Rice and they will be delivered by 5, so til then, wanna do 'Bowling' on 'Wii Sports'? And they all were in unanimous agreement. And with that, the mantis then exclaimed, 'And cut! That's scene 2. Alright guys, let's get the video game set up for you three to play.' Quick reminder, this was just a montage of what they had done. They began pretty simply, a couple spares, a few misses, several gutters, and some strikes now and then, it was 40 minutes in, they were on the sixth string and "Dryden" had 92, "Manny" had 101 and "Alise" had 104. It went really hyperactive up until the final string, through two strikes and someone else getting only a 5 and a 1 on the second last string, "Dryden" was in a close third with 131, "Alise" was in second with 134 and "Manny" was in the lead with 140. The final string started with "Manny" starting his first shot with a 7, but lucklily not a rough split, the 2nd shot got him the spare and with a third shot got 8 points, giving him 158. "Alise" managed to get a strike on both of her first shots and got an 8 on the third shot, putting her in the lead with 162. and "Dryden" rolled an 8, got a spare but rolled a 7 on his last shot, giving him a score of 146.

So "Alise" was the victor overall and the three all said, 'Well played. That was a lot of fun.' And thy looked at the clock, it said 4:51, so they got their table set up [just for Jimmy and Heloise], two plates, a fork, a knife, napkin and their sparkling grape juice. Not intentionally excluding him, the two did allow him to stay to eat, so he didn't mind just eating his on the couch. And just like that, there was a knock at the door. Once again, the mantis director said his leading, 'And cut! Alright now, Paul, we need you to go to the door. Ready. Alright and in 3, 2, 1, ACTION!'

And like that, the Panda Express delivery guy was there, he said, 'Two Chicken and Dumplings and a Teriyaki Chicken with Rice'. "Manny" said, 'That is correct. Thank you very much.' And the blue monster said, 'Just doing my job. That will be $31.45.' And "Manny" got two $20 bills out of his pocket, 'Here, keep the change.' and he placed the bags on the table and got their food served. He handed "Dryden" his food in a brown to-go box and the red teen took his and went and sat on the couch, he did say, 'Thanks you guys for buying this for me.' "Manny" said, 'No worries Dry, it's been great seeing you again.' "Dryden" said, 'Oh, it's been nice hanging out with you guys as well.' and all of a sudden, a faint ringing was heard, "Dryden's cell phone was ringing in his pocket, so he picked it up, 'Hello.', it was his girlfriend "Sharlie" on the other end, he thought she was asking about being on his way to meet her, but it was something else. She had told him her family was packing for a two week trip to London and not only would she be unable to fulfill their plans, but he wouldn't see her for the next two weeks. This upset him slightly, not a depressing state, but ruins his joy a small amount. After he had said 'Goodbye' and ended the call, "Manny" asked him, 'Is everything alright, Dry?' and the red teen responded, 'Well I guess I'm not hanging with my girlfriend tonight, she and her family are going to London for a trip.' The blonde teen said, 'Did it just come up?' Dryden said, 'I guess so. And now I won't get to see her for the next two weeks.' Alise said, 'That is pretty shitty.' After a little bit of thinking, "Manny" had come up with a generous idea. He said, 'You know what Alise, I think we'll have to tweak our plans a little. Nothing major, but a small twist in them.' "Alise" said, 'What did you have in mind for this?' The blonde teen said, 'I was thinking, Dry here is gonna be away from his girlfriend for the next two weeks, so I was thinking, why not let him have a little action while she's away.' "Dryden" said, 'Really, you're willing to let me have sex with your girlfriend.' "Manny" said, 'Well kind of, you can do whatever foreplay you want with her, but since this was our date night, you can not do her missionary, I will let you fuck her ass however. Are you okay with this, sweetheart?' And his girlfriend said, 'I guess it would only be fair, as he will be miserable for these next two weeks. Okay, you can join us Dry.' And the red teen said, 'Oh thank you guys, I will owe you guys forever for this.' "Alise" said, 'Okay, I'm going to go put my seductive outfit on, "Manny", you get the bed made and put the pink lights ready and "Dryden", if you're gonna have us, get washed down a little. And with that, all of them got ready for the night of seductiveness for the three of them. The mantis director then said, 'And cut! Okay you guys, let's get you set up here. Heloise, you need to change into the purple dress. Jimmy, we need you to go into the room and wait for the next signal and Beezy, you just wait also. Okay places everyone, and in 3, 2, 1, ACTION!'

"Manny" had just finished getting the pink lights put into the bedroom and the bed made, right afterward, his gorgeous, sexy-looking girlfriend entered and said, 'Wow, this looks so romantic, this is gonna be a hot night.' And it will get even hotter, come on up Dry.' and the red teen entered as well, after his shower, he had just put his tank top and boxers back on, similar to a night gown, to make it easier. "Alise" said, 'Wow, this definitely will make this a lot easier. Alright, I know how I want to start this off. Well, of course I want to start with some Frenching with my boyfriend.' and the blonde teen said, 'Well you don't have to beg and grovel.' and the two lovers started off a nice liplock and it became a saliva-swapping, tongue battle in a quick moment. After about 30 seconds, the two stopped for a bit to catch their breath and resumed once again, after a while they called it quits for that part. "Alise" said, 'Man, you are great at making out.' "Manny" said, 'Well I would like to give you a nice sexy massage, but I feel Dry could help with that as well.' The inventor girl then said, 'Well alright then. Just give me a moment to get out of this dress and we can start a rub-down.' and with that, "Alise" stood up and unzipped her dress and in a quick moment, it fell to the floor, leaving her in her red bra and her white panties which were slightly damp as she was definitely horny now. She said, 'I don't think I can reach this strap, Dryden, do you think you can undo it for me.' And after a rapid realization of what he just heard, the red teen got a bulge in his boxers. This was totally unexpected for the red teen, but he did say 'Okay then.' and went and undid the hook on the back of the bra and within seconds it came off and the girl turned around, showing her C-cup breasts to both guys. "Manny" always loved seeing his girlfriend's tits, but to "Dryden"(not Beezy really since he had seen Heloise naked during the first scene) this was like him believing that he had died and gone to heaven and this was the sexy angel he was welcomed by. He was a truly lucky man to have friends who would allow him this opporitunity, that would usually only be a fantasy. Afterwards, she said, 'Okay guys, here's how I want this. "Manny", I want you to squeeze my ass for a bit, it'll make more frisky. and "Dryden", you get to rub my breast, squeeze it a little, pinch my nipple if you want, but that's what I want. Alright, you both ready?' and they said they were, so off they went. Beezy but his left hand down to her right boob and gave it a light, squeeze to start it off, the girl said, 'Yes, you are so good at this, keep going.' He continued to alternate between each breast and after a bit, began to squeeze her nipples, also alternating each side. While that was happening, "Manny" put his skills to the test and lightly grabbed her supple ass earning a moan from his girlfriend, 'Oh yes, you know what I like.' Her boyfriend then said, 'Would you like me to slap it?' and the very turned on girl thought for a second, 'You know what, I am feeling like a bad girl, yes spank me.' and with that, he pulled her panties down slightly to reveal her luscious ass and she got on her knees and said, 'Punish me, I've been bad.' and with that, "Manny" said, 'Here it comes, you naughty girl.' and proceeded to deliver a slightly audible, but not too hard slap to the fine ass, putting a little bit of a red mark on it, her then saying, 'Oh yes, a few more, I've been just a nasty bitch today.' and he gave a couple more slaps to the fine posterior of his girlfriend, with her saying in a sexual tone, 'Yes, slap my ass, I love it so much.' after just one more, "Manny" said, 'Okay I think I could use a simple handjob.' "Alise" said, 'I think I can handle that. Dryden, if you want, you can lick my breast now.' and with that, she placed her hands on the side of "Manny"s boxers and pulled them down his legs and off and out from them came his 7-inch boner which had sprouted since he was slapping his girlfriend's fine posterior. "Alise" said, 'Alright Dry, come over here if you want to lick these tits. Come on sweet stuff, if you want me to jerk you.' Dryden got up to her chest and proceeded to place his tongue to her breast and started gently licking the breast and pinched the nipple in between, making the girl feel really amazing. And she placed her hand around his cock and proceeded to jerk him slightly, making him feel amazing, saying 'Oh yes, keep going, that makes me feel awesome.' and they continued their actions. After a while, "Manny" started to exclaim, "Alise", I'm going to cum pretty soon!' and she then stopped. She said, 'I'll let you cum after a while, but just wait. Cause Dry, I think you should get a little knobber as well, "Manny", I think I want you to give me a little pleasure now, so I need you to get my panties off me. So she laid on the bed and "Manny" climbed up and placed his hands on the sides of the fabric and pulled them down her legs and off, revealing her true gem, her shaven pussy which both of the guys were enamored by. Dryden said, 'Goddamn, that is beautiful.' Okay then, Dry, I need you to get those briefs off, I want to jerk that dick in there.' and he went and pulled them down and off his legs and out from them, came his 7-inch boner also getting truly hard from all of the actions he had done. He got beside the bed and "Alise" placed her hand around it, waiting to jerk it. "Manny" got himself on the bed and when she gave the order, 'Okay "Manny", finger me when you're ready.' and with that, the digit entered her pussy and they began from there. He pushed it into her clitoris, earning a lot of audible monans from her, 'Oh yes keep going, that feels so amazing.' and she was gradually jerking him at a gradual pace, earning a slight response from him, 'Oh yes, this feels so great. Keep going.' and this continued for some time, "Manny" had added a second finger to her and after a couple more strokes, "Dryden" said, 'Oh Alise, I am going to cum soon.' and like before, stopped before he could release. She did tell both guys, she would let them cum afterward. Okay, now here's what I want, "Manny", I will give you a blowjob now, so you can actually cum and "Dryden", I want you to eat out my pussy.' This caught him off guard, he definitely was not expecting that.' Once again, they got into position, "Manny" laid on the bed with his legs apart, "Alise" climbed up and got down to his knees opened her mouth and put his cock into her mouth and waited to suck on it, while "Dryden" got down near the bottom and opened his mouth, got his tongue ready waiting for the signal. 'Alright now!' and it began. "Alise" started bobbing up and down on the member she was deepthroating. She was moving her tongue over the tip and after a bit, started using her hand to jerk it slightly while performing the blowjob. And at the same time, "Dryden" was running his tongue across the soaked pussy, up and down it, delivering a mass surge of pleasure to the inventor girl who could only deliver slight pleasurable moans as she literally had her mouth full. The couple continued their actions for a while, With the jerking and Heloise's use of her tongue, Jimmy was getting close, he said, 'Oh fuck, I am going to cum soon, Alise.' and to get him there, she jerked him a little more vigorously and licked his tip several more times, and after a bit, with a groan, he proceeded to fill her mouth with his cum and she proceeded to swallow them all. This left only one more desire, she now moved to lay on the bed, and she said, 'Oh "Dry", keep licking my pussy, I want you to make me cum.' The red teen continued to lick her pussy, and even began fingering her and to get her closer "Manny" decided to contribute to getting his girlfriend to orgasm by licking her breasts. The actions were helping the girl get there and soon was exclaiming, 'Yes oh fuck yes, keep going, I'm going to cum soon.' so they kept going for another 3 minutes, and after the right hit to her G-spot, the girl exclaimed, 'Yes I'm gonna cum!' and like that, proceeded to release her juices into the red teen's mouth and he drank them all down. After catching her breath, she said, 'Wow, Dry, you are really talented. Okay moment of truth, I want you both to fuck me now, I'm moistened from my own horniness and the cunni-lingus.' "Dryden" said, 'Okay so we know how this works, "Manny" will have her pussy like normal and I get to fuck your ass.' "Manny" said, 'Yes exactly, all right into position's everyone.' And like the first scene with Jimmy and Heloise, they got onto the floor as it would be easier. Heloise made like a cat and got onto her hands and knees with her fine ass sticking up. Jimmy got in front of her, spread her legs, so he could insert his cock into her pussy, and thrust simply into her. With her saying, 'Oh yes that feels great in me.' and then, Beezy got behind her and asked, 'Do you want me to lube up before I do this?' and she said, 'No, you're okay, just don't go too rough at the start, build up to it.' and with that, the demon slid his own cock into the inventor girl's supple ass, until he was inside. She said, 'Oh wow, that is really big, like I said, start slow at first, then once I'm used to it, speed up a bit. Alright on the count of 3, start to thrust in me. 1...2...and 3!' and with that, both started to thrust at the girl's holes, Jimmy went at the speed he was the first time, pounding her pussy at a very decent speed, her saying, 'Oh yes, fuck me harder "Manny", It is so damn amazing.' and the demon teen started to slightly fuck her ass, starting at slow thrusts and then asked if he could start speeding up, she said, 'Uh, just two more minutes, I know I'll be able to handle all of that.' and right when she knew she was accustomed to it, she said, 'Okay now "Dry", fuck me harder.' and the two guys proceeded to speed up their thrusts. And when that happened, Dakine looked out the window and said, 'Uh guys I think we have company.' No truer words, outside was the limousine of one Lucius Heinous the Seventh with his bodyguards. Jimmy said, 'Sorry, I can't do this right now, not with Lucie outside.' he pulled out of Heloise and went to the dressing room to get a robe. Heloise said, 'Come on, I want to get some action here.' and the demon said, 'You know what, don't worry about dad, I'll take you into the dressing room and finish you in there. Okay?' and after thinking the inventor girl said, 'You know what fine.' and after the worried teen came out of the boy's dressing room, Beezy and Heloise went into the room and got down on the floor, and Beezy once again, thrust his cock into the inventor girl's supple ass and when she said it, 'Okay Beez, give me all you can.' and with that, he proceeded to pound her ass like a god, with no cameras at all. By that time, Lictor had already called 'Cut!' and within five minutes, while Beezy and Heloise were still fucking in the dressing room, Lucius had burst into the studio yelling, 'Stop what you are doing right now!' but in the background he still heard moaning and slapping of skin and said, 'Okay what the hell is going on?' and went into the dressing room and was utterly angered to see his son with his cock inside of the asshole of his #1 inventor. He said, 'What the fuck is going on around here?' Beezy said, 'Uh, hey dad. Nothing much.' Heloise said, 'Yes, just playing Twister.' Lucius then bellowed, 'Oh don't fucking lie to me, I know you are fucking her. But what I want to know is what has been going on in this studio.' Lictor then said, 'Uh...we are filming pornos here and we were going to...uh, give them to Samy in exchange for talking to you to be a lot less misery-giving.' The tyrant then said, 'Are you fucking serious, this is Miseryville, there has to be misery.' Lictor said, 'Yes Lucius, but you are kind of being a real fucker to everyone. I mean cancelling a movie because it looks fun, that's overstepping boundaries.' Heloise said, 'You know we could help you out if in exchange of not saying about those videos you watched, we could help you hook up with Jez.' Lictor said, 'Exactly, we can call her for you and all you have to do is remember, don't be frugal, bring only we'll say $250 on the date and that's all you spend. Remember Jez wants you to not treat money as an all issue and be a gentleman to her, we don't mean act like a bitch and say sorry if someone runs into your car. But compliment her and show her she's a queen.' The demon ruler thought about it, getting help from a bunch of teenagers wasn't his idea of enjoyment, but they could get him what he truly wanted, to fuck his lovely, beautiful Jez, and after his thinking time, said, 'Okay fine. This has never happened, now when do I go out with her.' just before he left, Beezy and Heloise went back to their fucking, the inventor girl moaning, 'Oh Beezy, give me all you have I want it badly!' and the demon resumed his godlike thrusts to the girl's ass. Lucius thought, 'Oh great Lucifer, this is not what I want to have to hear. Just tell me when to pick her up.' and he left, trying to clear his thoughts of his son fucking his inventor. After Lucius had gone, Beezy delivered a couple more decent pounds to the inventor's fine ass, and with a small twinge, felt something, he said, 'Oh god, Heloise, I'm going to cum soon!' and she moaned out, 'Oh keep going, I want it inside of me.' and after a couple more powerful thrusts, the demon proceeded to fill her ass with his cum. After catching their breath, Heloise said, 'Wow Beezy, you are a pro when it comes to that. and you [her pointing at Jimmy], will owe me a proper fucking later, never cut me off when I'm really horny.' Beezy said, 'I'm glad I did, this was a great experience and I definitely expect dad to show up during that.' Lictor said, 'Well, I guess the scene buisness is over.' Jean then said, 'Maybe not Greeny. Heloise, you did suggest an orgy between anyone interested, right?' Heloise said, 'Yes.' The one-eyed girl then said, 'Well then why not have this be the true ending to all of this craziness.' Lictor said, 'That is definitely true, everyone can fuck who they want and it will make for a grand finale. Everyone interested?' Each friend said, 'Yes!' except one person who was unsure, their new friend Landon who was thinking. Jean said, 'Come on Landon, you are gonna miss out on a crazy experience if you don't agree. I will make you feel ecstacy like never before.' and the brown monster after reeling his thoughts said, 'Okay then, let's fucking do this.' And all the friends cheered. Lictor said, 'Alright, but first, we still have to set Lucius and Jez for a date.' And they got reservations booked for 7pm. Now they weren't gonna do the orgy today, they wanted to wait until tomorrow after the date cause they were actually gonna want Lucius and Jez to be part of it. Yes, they wanted to have the demon ruler and his bucksome, girlfriend take part in the fuckfest. Normally, this would be unromantic and probably a bad decision, but they wanted to do him a favor and get him laid and what better way to do it than in an orgy.

So afterwards, Lictor called Lucius and told her he had booked reservations at Chez Garbage for 7pm that evening, and he said, and tomorrow, he said to bring Jez to the studio at 3pm tomorrow, as they have a surprise for all of the couples. This left the ruler severely confused, but he just shook it off for now and got himself ready. He called Jez early to ask her for the date, she said she would, but told Lucius to remember to not be stingy and he said, 'Don't you worry muffy-lumps, I'll be nothing but a gentleman' and after he said 'Goodbye', went to take a shower, get a suit picked out and then later at 6:30, telling her would be on his way and to be ready for him to pick her up. He got into the limo and went on his way to get her at her house. She was wearing a very tight-forming dress which made her look stunning. She said, 'I can't wait to go eat.' Lucius said, 'Me neither. I hope you've got a big appetite.' They got there just before 7 and had to wait only 5 minutes for the maitre'd, he said, 'Good evening, sir and madame, do you have reservations.' The demon said, 'Yes under Heinous.' The maitre'd said, 'Ah yes, here you are. Right this way.' And he proceeded to show them to their table. They had waited a bit for the waiter to place their orders, Lucius had ordered a filet mignon with a baked potato and carrots with a Diet Fizzy Sludge. Jez got Lava Worm Spaghetti with Hairballs and Garlic Bread with a Cider. Lucius did keep his promise, he didn't complain about the prices and said she looked beautiful tonight, and that she is the greatest woman ever, and should be treated like the goddess she is. And the blue, high maintenance monster said, 'Oh Lucius, you are a great boyfriend and you know how to treat a woman.' So they ate their meals and talked about another date for next week or so. And then after a while, the bill arrived, Lucius did look at it, but once again, made no fear over it, it was $64.35 which actually is not that bad, he took out 3 20s, and a 10. The other $5.65 would be his tip. So the two got into their limo and Lucius said, 'Actually I might have something else for you, but it's a surprise, I just need you to be ready by 3pm tomorrow.' and that put an end to one crazy day.

Wow, that was an amazing chapter. A truly unexpected ceasing by Lucius and his son and Heloise continuing while he was there. And next time, the true ending of this great story, the orgy of all of our friends and it will be extravagant, so until then, this is none other than TechMaster390 saying, Farewell!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Oh yes, welcome back all of you great readers, this story has been a very long, but incredible journey with all kinds of lemony goodness and now it is the moment of truth, here this is our final chapter and we're going out with a bang, pun fully intended. I do not own any of the characters, especially not Lictor. So without further ado, the final chapter starts right...NOW!

All of our friends were just relaxing, doing their own things while they waited to head down to the studio for our big fun event. We start off at Jimmy's house on Misery Street, him and Beezy are hanging out just playing video games. After they finished a round, Beezy said, 'So Jimmy, how do you feel about this orgy later?' The blonde teen said, 'I'm a little nervous, joining all of our friends while having sex is kind of weird for me.' His red friend then told him, 'Oh don't worry Jimbo, it's nothing different that just doing it with your girlfriend, just focus on how you pleasure the girl you're with and you're golden.' Jimmy then said, 'Thanks Beez, that makes me feel a lot better.' He then said, 'Is it 12:30 already?, well how about we see if Heloise wants to go to Build-o-Burger for lunch?' The demon heir then said, 'Yeah alright!' So Jimmy picked up his phone and called Heloise just in case she was either asleep or in the shower. After a bit, the female inventor then said, 'Hello?' And her boyfriend on the other end said, 'Hi Heloise, Beezy and I are going to Build-o-Burger for lunch, did you want to come?' And the inventor girl then said, 'Sure, why not. Come over in about 20 minutes.' And the blonde teen said, 'Okay. We'll be there, see you soon Heloise. Love ya.' Soon, they walked over to the blue house that belonged to Heloise and knocked on the door, and the inventor girl said, 'Just a second', and she opened the door and responded, 'Hi Jimmy, hey Beezy.' Her boyfriend then said, 'My, aren't you looking beautiful today?' and The inventor girl, 'Oh, you always say the sweetest things, now let's go eat.' The over-glutton demon heir said, 'Hell yeah!' And off they went.

They got to the restaurant, each of them had a FatStak burger, an order of fries and their drink. As the name of the restuarant suggests, you put what you want on the burger, sounds simple. After having their burgers made how they want, the trio started talking, Jimmy said, 'So about yesterday, I'm sorry for that Heloise.' Beezy said, 'Yeah, that wasn't cool dude, all you had to do was go in the other room, it's not like he would have cared less of seeing you screwing his inventor.' Heloise said, 'Well you definitely made me feel great, Beezy. and besides now you can pay me back later.' Beezy said, 'Yeah, this will be a once-in-a-lifetime experience, so why not make the most of it.' The inventor girl said, 'That's exactly right.' So the trio finished their food and after a while, went on their way to the park. And at the park currently was a recent couple, they were a one-eyed girl in a pink dress and the brown monster who had just started dating, that's right it was Jean and Landon, they had decided to hang out in the park, just talking for a while. Jean said, 'We sure have had a lot of fun together these last few days, agree?' Landon said, 'Absolutely, there is nobody I would rather spend my time with than you my sweet.' The one-eyed girl then said, 'Oh you are such a charmer.' and the two shared a simple liplock. After a while, they weren't alone, cause just arriving to their spot were the three friends Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise. Jimmy said, not too loud, but to get their attention, 'Well hey guys, not interrupting anything, are we?' Landon said, 'Oh not at all, it's great to see you guys.' His one-eyed girlfriend then said, 'So what have you guys been up to today?' Beezy said, 'Nothing much, we went out to eat and we just head down here to throw a frisbee around for a bit.' Jean said, 'We've just been here talking for a little while.' Jimmy said, 'If you guys don't mind me asking, how do you both feel about the orgy later?' Jean said, 'I'm not nervous at all, it's just you having sex while everyone else does, all you do is just keep your focus to the person you're trying to satisfy.' Landon said, 'You are exactly right, you always know how to explain something.' The girl in the pink dress then said, 'Oh thank you for that my handsome prince.' So all of our friends were finding their own ways to kill time in between, now we can see what our two veteran sex stars are doing to pass the time. Alexa and Dakine, the two sex stars, were not doing each other at the time, no, they said they would have each other during the orgy. Instead, they are actually with their managers discussing future erotic material for them to take part in. At a building in the West side of Miseryville, a tall purple monster was sitting at a desk, and he had a mustache and reading glasses on, he was the manager of the adult film company that Alexa performed with, he said, 'Mm yes Ms. Alexa, I'm absolutely sure that your services will be noted greatly in the filming of "The Girl of Greece'. The pink erotic monster said, 'Why thank you Mr. Wellar, I will learn all of my lines necessary and prepare for all my scenes.' The manager said, 'I know you will, but just remember to relax and enjoy yourself.' Now Alexa had worked with Mr. Wellar at Proxxxy Media for a total of 2 years, after she finished school. She had a boyfriend who she had a nice romance going, but then she discovered he cheated with her stepsister. She was brokenhearted, but realized after emotionally healing for 3 months, she came to an epiphany that she wanted the sexual feelings that her ex had given her. So she decided she wanted to go into the erotic buisness, so she sent videos of her aerobic dance training and said she would perform anything that was asked to her. So she went for an audition and was told she had to take her clothes off and start giving a blowjob to a male star she was working with. Now like many of them, it took her a second to realize that in her resume, she did say would perform anything she was asked, so after composing herself, got to work on the first official erotic role she had, which as soon they had filmed the final take of her being fucked by her male co-star, realized she was a natural and found herself her first role as an erotic film star. And after about 5 more roles like that, doing many different tasks with several male porn stars, the girl had became a near pro at what is asked of her.

And the other sex star, Dakine, had a slightly different start to his career. He was a gymnast and a trapeze artist once, and trained on his dance moves and realized he was a very flexible and talented young man. And his true talent was revealed when for the friend of a cousin's bachelorette party, he was hired as a male stripper, now he was definitely not expecting this, but came to realization, that while taking off his clothes and dancing on stage made him want to follow a journey of this, and by that of actually being a porn star. And this was cemented, after a girlfriend he was dating for 1 year and a half, was moving to Paris. After he was over her, he sent them a film of him at the bachelorette party, to an adult film company, and within 3 weeks, he was given an audition with them. The day came and he was ready for his first role, it started out that he would be the one male star with 2 women in the scene with him, he had to give each of them pleasure, especially getting to fuck both of them. He started off simple and then was told he had to take his clothes off, this took him a second to gain his composure, but he did remember that it is part of the job. So with no hesitation, they came off and on display, was his 8-inch erection. The director then told him he was going to get a blowjob from one of the two sex stars, and after having his first sex scene orgasm, he continued getting some with the female porn stars he was with and after a bit, got to have his first real on-camera sex with a female porn star and after a while, since it didn't need to be stopped, got to finish in side of the female star he was fucking. Safe to say, he became a male porn star, and had several other roles, especially in X-films that involve threesomes. And after a while, him and Alexa, a female sex star had met during a buisness meeting and were brought in by Lictor, for the scenes they made before, which gave the two a close bond they hadn't known before that. Dakine was in an office with his manager, a yellow monster named Mr. Fray. He said, 'Well Dakine, we know you will be a great addition to the filming of "Dirty Girl". Dakine said, 'Well thank you Mr. Fray, I appreciate the opporitunities to showcase my talents."

After the two stars had revealed what they were doing today, we head down to Miseryville to the house of our infamous demon ruler Lucius Heinous the Seventh, he was just relaxing in his house, after his date with his luscious Jez last night, he was unwinding a little, he was taking the time to just watch some TV and made himself a pizza. While getting ready to watch a movie, his phone rang, and he picked it up, 'Hello' and on the other line which was Lictor, calling him about this afternoon, not what was going on per se, but to come down, he said, 'Hello Lucius, it's Lictor, calling to say that we would like you and Jez to join us at 3pm for a party at the studio. We'll have snacks, drinks, music and it'll be entertaining. Will you be there?' The demon ruler was contemplating it, he knew parties were always usually 'fun', but he didn't want to be a killjoy, so he said, 'Yeah alright, I'll tell Jez and we'll be there.' and he hung up. So he put his movie on and after it got over, it was 1:45, so he decided to call Jez and tell her about the party, she said 'Oh hell yes, count me in. I'll be ready at 2:45 don't be late.' So after they ended the call, Lucius decided to get into his limo and go around the town for a little while. He went through Beefy Prince [Burger King] and got himself a Jelly-jubes Milkshake. Afterwards, he went to Splicer Jewelry and bought Jez a new necklace. The ruler felt a lot of stress disappearing after going around town for a while, he checked his watch and it said 2:35, so he informed the chauffer, to drive to Jez's house and off he went. They arrived at the house of his luscious, blue girlfriend and she walked out, ready to leave. The ruler said, 'Well hello muffy-lumps, you ready for a good time?' The high-maintenance, blue goddess said, 'Oh absolutely. I can't wait to see how this is.' and just like that, they were on their way. All of our other friends were heading to the studio, Lictor was the first there to set everything up, especially clear the floor space for everybody and so was Marvin, so he could say his goodbyes. Jimmy, Heloise and Beezy had arrived a little while ago, and Saffi, Jean, Landon, Alexa and Dakine had just shown up. They had all taken seats nearby. Heloise said, 'Wait guys, we have an idea on how to make this super simple, what we want is everyone to go into the studios and remove your underwear and change into a dress for the girls and tanktops for the guys - This will be the easiest way for everyone to be dressed for the sexual events.' Lictor said, 'Wow, I didn't even think of that myself, that is really simple, alright guys, off we go!'

Yes, they had got 4 sundresses for the four girls who were there - Heloise, Saffi, Jean and Alexa and 5 tank tops for the five guys currently there - Lictor, Jimmy, Beezy, Landon and Dakine. It would be a complete surprise to Lucius and Jez, but they knew it would help reveal the surprise. The mantis then said, 'Alright guys, let's get into positions.' Then Marvin, the cameraman through all this said, 'Now before all this happens, I just want to say thank you Lictor, for requesting me for this and to all of you for being great people to work with. It's been an amazing 3 weeks and I couldn't be more greatful.' Jimmy said, 'Oh you're welcome dude, it's been an honor.' Lictor said, 'Damn straight, you are a skilled cameraman and anyone would have killed to work with you. So thank you so much.' After he was getting his van loaded to leave, Lucius' limo had arrived and they had just saw him before he got into his van. Lucius said, 'Hey hold on a second, you're that Marvin who was their cameraperson, right?' The yellow camera monster said, 'Yes I was. They are great people to work with, by the way your Heinousness, have a great time in there.' Jez said, 'Uh, we sure will. Thank you.' and they went inside. There were tables covered in snacks and carbonated drinks and a computer was set up with speakers playing music. And in the area on the side, the film chairs used during the filming were set for everyone to sit. Jimmy said, 'Why hello Lucie, glad you can join us. And Jez, honor to see you as well.' Jez said, 'Well, this looks very attractive in here.' Lictor said, 'Yes, we have done a lot with this studio since the commercial was shot here.' The demon tyrant then asked, 'Uh, wait a sec, why are you wearing just a tank top?' Dakine said, 'Well that is because we had just finished filming a comic skit for a project where we were dancing on the moon and didn't have time to change right away.' Heloise said, 'But this definitely makes it more enjoyable while dancing. But we may have a few games in between, right Lictor?' The mantis said, 'Yes, in the C dressing room here, we will have card games and others like that available. Other than that, feel free to enjoy yourself.' What the demon tyrant and his girlfriend didn't notice out right is that they have a banner set up that would read 'Hardcore Misery Super ORGY' and it would be dropped after about 30 minutes.

But for now, they would not spill it completely, only instead drop subtle hints to reveal most of it. So now they were ready to begin this party, most of the couples went out to the dance floor and Lictor got to the system and turned on 'C'Mon' by Ke$ha and everyone started getting their grooves on. As the song started slowing down, a bed used in the scenes was brought out into the far side of the floor, far from anyone dancing. Once he noticed it, Lucius said, 'Hey wait, what is that bed there for?' Alexa said, 'Oh it's just for another film scene we're doing later in a bedroom.' Dakine then said, 'Oh but that's not important, let's get another tune going, Lictor!' and just like that, he turned on a very big hit, 'Gangnam Style' from Psy. And the catchy dance song got everybody going. As it got to the end of the song, Dakine went and got the other game set up, they were gonna play 'Pictionary' after one more song was played. Once it was over, Dakine got onto the loud speaker and said, 'Attention guys, after this next song, we're gonna take a 30-minute break and play a game of 'Pictionary', if any one wants to play. Jimmy said, 'I'll play, you guys want to play?' Beezy said, 'Sure, I'll give it a try, Heloise, are you gonna?' The inventor girl said, 'Yeah okay.' Lictor said, 'Alright guys, here comes your next song, it was 'Here Comes the Weekend' from P!nk and Eminem. Although, it was a rock rap song, it definitely had a great beat and everyone was getting into it, and once it got to the last chorus, everybody started doing their last moves before it faded out. Afterward, Lictor said, 'Okay guys, now we're gonna play 'Pictionary' we need 2 teams of 3 players, who do we got. Jez said, 'Oh come on Lucius, you'll enjoy this.' The demon ruler was unsure, he didn't feel like playing a simple game, but thought he should try to have entertainment, so he said, 'Okay fine, we're in.' Alexa said, 'I'll join you guys, is that okay?' Jez said, 'Of course, we can all work together.' So Alexa said, looks like we have our players Dakine.' The orange monster said, 'Alright we have our two teams, we've got Jimmy, Heloise and Beezy versus Lucius, Jez and Alexa.' Here's how this works, we've got a deck of cards here and one of you will pick a word of the category you have of two choices and then your teammates will have two minutes to guess. After 2 rounds meaning each of you draw twice, the team with the most points win. Now to decide who goes first. Each of you roll this die, and highest roller starts'. Jez, you roll this first, she took the die and landed here...'2, alright then. Heloise, you roll it now.' She rolled it and its result, she said, '4! Alright we go first. Jimmy, you do the first drawing.' The blonde teen then said, 'Well okay, what's my choice of drawing?' Beezy drew a card and said, 'Oh, thing.' Jimmy said, 'Alright then. Here we go.' and with that, with the image in his head, he picked up the marker and started to draw it. He started a line and once they had ideas, they shouted guesses, Beezy said, 'Lava worm', Heloise said, 'River', 'Gruggly', 'Hole', NO NO, PIT! Jimmy said, 'Yes! There you go, right there Pit!' Dakine said, 'Alright, that's 1 point for the Two-Shoes Team.' The blonde teen said, 'Nice. Oh crap, I dropped the marker cap.' Heloise as a way to be sly, said 'I can reach it for you, Jimmy.' and she proceeded to bend over and in the process, with none of them wearing underwear, revealed her supple ass to her boyfriend, her other teammate, her boss, his girlfriend and both of the sex stars. Once she realized she had no underwear on (though she knew before that), she said, 'Oh shoot, I thought I had panties on, before I went to use the bathroom, they must have came off.' Her demon boss just decided to shake his head and ignore what happened. Jez said, 'Well, either way, I guess it's our turn now. I guess I'll go.' Alexa said, 'Alright, here is your card, it says we go 'Animal'.' The lush, blue monster said, 'Okay, here we go.' and began the line and Alexa and Lucius began yelling out guesses, 'Cat', 'Snake', 'Fish', oh wait, 'Dolphin!' and she said, 'Yes! right there, Dolphin.' The yellow monster then said, 'Okay, that's 1 each now. Next round.' Heloise said, 'I'll go now guys.' Beezy said, 'Alright, it looks like we have to draw 'Thing', I'll get your card.' and he drew it from the deck. And the female inventor chose the item she would draw and said, 'Okay then, here we go.' and started a line and the two guys started guessing, 'Lollipop', 'Arrow', 'Sign', 'Light' , wait wait, 'Street lamp!' and the girl said, 'Yes, there you go, Street lamp!' The yellow star then said, 'Well okay, it's now 2 to 1 for the Two-Shows Team, wow that's a mouthful. Alright, who's next for the Heinous team.' Jez said, 'It's your turn now, Lucius.' and the demon tyrrant then said, 'Oh alright then. What's my item?' Alexa said, 'Hmm, looks like it's a 'Thing'. His gorgeous, blue girlfriend said, 'I'll draw the card for you.' And afterward, gave it to Lucius. He took it and said, 'Alright, I guess that works, okay here we go.' and drew the first line and the two female players started guessing, 'Bow', 'Dress', 'Candy cane', 'Fish', no wait, oh yes, 'Lobster!', and the demon said, 'Yes, that's it, Lobster!' Dakine said, 'Wow, we are neck and neck here, 2 each for both of these teams.' It comes down to this. Beezy and Alexa, we'll have you both draw a 'Thing' and whichever team guesses first wins. Here are your cards. He handed them each a card and they each picked the item they would draw. And at the count of 3, they began drawing, each team member were yelling guesses, 'Wheel', 'Flower', 'Dog', 'Hat', 'Bottle' after about 2 more minutes, Lucius yelled an answer, 'I got it, a Crown!' and Alexa said, 'Yes, that's it, Crown! We won!' Dakine said, 'That's right, the Heinous team wins 3 to 2, just curious but what was yours, Beez?' The demon heir said, 'It was a Windmill.' Jimmy said, 'I thought it was a fan at first. Oh well, good game, we all did our best.' Dakine said, 'Well in 5 minutes, we can get back to the music and if you guys want to take a break and have some goodies they are there for everyone.' Heloise said, 'I know what I could go for and Jimmy, I think I could use your assistance.' It took about 2 minutes for the blonde teen to catch on, but realized that she wanted him to fuck her in that room.' And Jimmy said, 'Oh okay, well then, I guess I'll be right there, my sweetheart.' And once the room was cleared, Heloise and Jimmy went back in there and closed the door, with that the inventor girl said, 'Okay Jimmy, first Jimmy, I want you to put your finger inside of my hole and just finger me slightly.' And her boyfriend said, 'Okay, if that's what you want.' he lifted her dress up to reveal the jewel he had seen before now, that fine pussy of hers, he licked his index finger slightly and then entered it into her pussy and started lightly fingering her hole, she moaned, 'Oh yes, keep going, that feels amazing.' and kept doing that exact speed for several minutes, after he sped up a decent amount and continued fingering her a lot faster, after a while, she moaned out, 'Oh Jimmy, stop I'm going to cum soon.' and the teen stopped. She then said, 'Okay, now is what I've been waiting for the last two days for, I honest and truly want you to fuck me on this floor.' After hearing that, the blonde teen said, 'If that is what you want, I guess I have to deliver.' and with that, he pulled off his own tank top and then helped her remove her dress and following that, both lovers were then fully naked together and he said, 'You want me to start slow?' and his beautiful, girlfriend then said, 'I want gradual, start off decently, then go faster.' And with that message received, the teen took his cock and pushed it into his girlfriend's fine pussy and she said, 'Oh yes, that is amazing, now Jimmy, give it to me.' and he started to thrust into her. He started at a normal speed, like their first time and after a couple times, went a little faster, and once Heloise got into it, she said, 'Oh Jimmy, fuck me harder.' and with that also received, the blonde teen got up to a quick thrusting speed and began really pounding his girlfriend's pussy, hitting her G-spot hard and fucking her like a gorilla in extreme heat. They were moaning like crazy.' The inventor girl was truly enjoying being fucked by the blonde teen, by her moaning out, 'Oh yes Jimmy, give me all you can, I feel amazing.' Dakine said, 'Wait, I think we left the clipboard in the other dressing room. Jez, would you mind going to get it?' and the lush, blue monster said, 'Okay then.' and the yellow monster had a sly grin on his face, as the clipboard was beside Lictor on the music stand near the laptop. He made that up to get Jez to go into the room and make a discovery. Then when the demon ruler's beautiful girlfriend got up to the door, which was not locked, she at first did not hear any moaning, it wasn't until she opened the door and when scanning for the clipboard that wasn't there, she saw her surprise, the two teenagers spread out on the floor, having sex. Jez then said, 'Whoa, wasn't expecting to see this.' Heloise said, 'It's not much, just a simple little fun between a couple.' Jimmy then said, ahead of his mind, yeah we're just playing as an orgy. I mean, a corgi, Aw fuck.' Heloise said, 'Fucking hell, well now she knows.' The blue monster then said, 'Wait, so you're really having an orgy, not just a normal party?' Heloise said, 'Yes, close the door and keep it down. Yes, we were making sex scenes which nobody else told you about and the orgy was our plan to end all the fun times we had making them and we wanted to help Lucius finally get to have sex with you, so we planned all this.' Jez then said, 'Wait, so Lucius wants to have sex with me.' Jimmy said, 'Why of course he does, I mean not gonna lie, but you're fucking beautiful, I mean definitely not more beautiful than my girlfriend here.' Heloise said, 'Nice save Jimmy, you're lucky we're fucking right now. So yes, this was planned so all of us could have sex in here and not feel pressured. But don't say anything yet, let us tell Lictor that you know, so he can build up to revealing the surprise to Lucius, okay?' Jez said, 'Okay I won't, but it would have been nice to know before, I have nothing against wanting to have sex in a group.' Heloise said, 'We'll keep that mind for next time, but if you don't mind, we kind of want to finish having sex here.' And Jez said, 'Oh alright, you two have fun.' Jimmy said, 'Oh I sure will.' and with that once he was back in the mood again, he entered his cock into his girlfriend's pussy once again, and started his thrusting again, and they were back at their primal actions, and they continued for several more minutes until Jimmy felt a twinge in his junk, he said, 'Oh Heloise, I am going to cum soon.' and his girlfriend said, 'Oh yes so am I, a little longer, I want you to cum inside me.' And after several more thrusts and some moans, Jimmy said, 'Oh yes yes, I am going to cum.' and Heloise said, 'Yes, I am gonna cum too.' and in three minutes, the two achieved their orgasms, Heloise releasing her juices on to his lap and Jimmy releasing his load into her pussy. Heloise said after catching her breath, 'Damn, you were amazing, I was at the highest peak of pleasure, you made it worth my while.' Jimmy said, 'Why thank you, I'm sorry for a couple days ago, but it made it worth the time between and it's not the only one.' Heloise said, 'You're damn right, cowboy, later on we're doing this again.' So the two got their dress and tank top back on and got ready to go back out to the others.

After having already left the room, Jez looked by the music system and there was the clipboard, she went over and got it and started shaking her head. She made her way back to where Dakine was sitting and said, 'I found your clipboard, which was on the music system by the way.' And the yellow monster said, 'Oh silly me, I must have left it there.' Jez said, 'Yeah bullshit. And I do know what's going on, but I'm not gonna spoil it to Lucius, cause I do like him to be a little shocked.' Dakine said, 'Well, did Jimmy and Heloise mind the company?' Jez said, 'They didn't expect it, but they did tell me Lucius wants to fuck me, so I don't mind that.' Dakine said, 'Well I better go tell Lictor that you know the secret and that we need to lead up to revealing the truth to Lucius.' Jez said, 'Is there anything I can do to help?' Dakine said, 'Not really, except there is something you could do to make this easier and don't get offended.' Jez said, 'Okay, what is it?' Dakine said in a whisper tone, 'We want you to go in the dressing room and from under your dress, take off your bra and panties.' Jez said, 'Wait, why?' Dakine said, 'Because when we get ready for the actual orgy, you can just lift your dress up and whatever you want done, they can access your fine assets.' The blue monster, though slightly upset, did come to the thought, that it would be way easier than having to take the dress off, take off a bra and pull her panties down. So she said, 'Okay fine. I'll go ahead and do this.' Dakine said, 'Alright, the dressing room's right there.' And with that, the lush, blue monster went in and removed the dress, so she could unclip her bra, which for about a minute, revealed her beautiful, C-cup breasts, they were nice and plump and any good natured human would sell his soul to touch those amazing tits. She then pulled her dress back up, and lifted it up, while she grabbed the sides of her silky, blue panties and pulled them down and off her legs, though the dress covered her lush, blue pussy. She put her bra and panties in the corner of the room. After that task was finished, she said, 'Okay what are we going to do now?' Alexa said, 'Well I would suggest we do what Heloise did and start showing ourselves off, then someone have sex on the dancefloor out there and afterward reveal the banner after.' Dakine said, 'That's actually a great idea, Alexa.' The pink monster said, 'Why thank you. Okay next time I'm around Lucius, I'll do something to reveal my cunny.' Dakine said, 'And I've got this, hey Jean, Landon.' Jean said, 'Yes.' The yellow monster said, 'Would you two mind having sex in the dancefloor after a little while?' Landon said, 'Yeah I guess we can, this would be a risque, yet fun first time. Just be ready, sweet stuff, I will fuck you senseless.' Jean said, 'Oh, you're a nasty one, aren't you.' Dakine said, 'Okay then. We're all ready, we just have to tell Lictor the plan. Ready, everyone?' And they all said, 'Ready!' and with that, everything was a go.

The mantis then said, "So after Lucius says, 'What the hell are you two people doing here?' I will announce on the speaker, 'I would like all of you to pay your attention to the banner as it falls, and this will officially reveal what's going on." Dakine said, 'Yeah, that's exactly how it'll go, alright there's Lucius over there. Alexa, it's your moment.' And the pink monster started heading over and Lucius, Jez, Dakine and Saffi were in that area and Alexa said, 'Hey you guys, there is a gymnastic routine I learned in high school, you want to see it?' And Saffi said, 'Yeah do it for us.' The pink sex star said, 'Alright, here we go.' and she started her routine, it started with a basic sway of the hips and a couple jumps, but the main part of why she mentioned it, is because she was gonna do a double handstand which we knew what would happen. She said okay, here come's the grand ending, and with that, she jumped and got ready to flip and proceeded to do the handstand and while she was turned over, her dress went over her waist and with it, revealed her cunny to the four watching. She then said once she saw her dress rolled over, 'Well damn, I thought I had tights on.' After a second, the demon ruler said, 'Okay I feel something's going on here, first Heloise didn't have underwear on and now she had her parts revealed. This can't just be a coincidence.' Well this might help you, Jean and Landon said they had a comedy routine planned out, let's go see it.' Dakine said, 'We got you guys covered, we have some jokes written for you, after a while, you two just start your moves on each other and after a bit, the fucking can commence. Understand?' The two lovers said, 'Absolutely.' Dakine said, 'Well when you're ready, let's do this.' So when they were prepared, the skit began, Landon said, 'Hey Jean.' The girl said, 'Yes.' He said, 'What did the beaver lumberjack say after he woke up?' Jean said, 'I don't know what did he say?' The other teen said, 'Call the lumber yard, cause I got morning wood.' Everyone started laughing. Jimmy said, 'Oh geez, that was a good one. Morning wood, I got the joke.' Jean said, 'Aha yes, that is very funny, now I have one for you. Now Landon.' He said, 'Yes.' And with the joke, 'Where do people from India keep their spices?' He said, 'I don't know, where do they keep their spices?' and she responded, 'In the curry-o cabinet.' Once again, it got everybody laughing, Beezy said, 'Oh my god, that is hilarious, curry-o cabinet, that is funny.' Landon then said, 'My that was a funny one, I think I may have something to give you for being a good humor.' and he went in to the dressing room and found it, it was an aloe plant and he was gonna pin it to her dress. When he came back, he said, 'Alright here we go. Let's get this pinned on.' and did just that, with a safety pin, he set the aloe plant to Jean's dress. After everyone looked for a while, Dakine said, 'Alright guys, we can do that first action here.' Landon said, 'Got it. Oh my, it looks a little patchy on one side, allow me to smooth it a little.' But instead of rubbing the flower with his hand, he ended up squeezing the breast of his girlfriend, and she moaned slightly, 'Ooh that wasn't the flower.' and Landon said, 'Oops, I guess that wasn't right.' Jean did say afterward, 'Well, if someone wants we can play a little game.' Landon said, 'I can't refuse an offer like that, what's first my sweet stuff?' Jean said, 'Well I feel we can play a game of 'Chicken', by you massaging me and if you want to squeeze me more it's fine, but if I say 'Chicken', you stop for a second, got it?' Landon said, 'Oh absolutely. Shall we start?' and Jean said, 'Okay, on the count of 3. 1...2...3!' and off it went, Landon started normally, he gently massaged her shoulders and she said, 'Hmm yes, that feels great.' and the teen continued rubbing her body, he moved on to her breasts again, gently rubbing them and her moaning slightly, 'Mmm yes, keep going that is really amazing.' He squeezed them more and after about a minute, began squeezing her nipples, making her feel truly ecstatic. He then said, 'I know what I want to do next.' and without saying, just went and placed a finger inside of her sweet, cunny and began to lightly finger her. She started moaning out, 'Oh yes, keep going I really love this.' and he continued at a nice speed, fingering her pussy for several minutes, her just reaching the tip of the pleasure mountain, by moaning, 'Yes Landon, that is amazing.' After a bit, the brown monster took his finger out, leaving her surprised for a second, but then said, 'I'm gonna give you even more pleasure.' as he pulled her onto the floor and began licking her sweet pussy, and her saying, 'Oh yes, please don't stop, this is so fucking amazing.' and the teen proceeded to eat out her sugary cunny, flicking his tongue against her G-spot, getting the one-eyed girl really high up in ecstasy, she said, 'Oh Landon, I'm so close, I'm gonna cum soon.' and to get her closer, he continued to lick away at her sweet spot and proceeded to finger her clit to get her to a release. And after about 3 more minutes, the one-eyed girl said, 'Yes yes, oh I am going to cum!' and just like that, she proceeded to release her juices into Landon's mouth and he drank all of them. After catching her breath, she said, 'Goddamn, you are skilled I was at the highest level of pleasure and I still want more.' Landon said, 'Do I get to have some pleasuring before hand?' Jean said, 'Well I guess it would be fair, alright go sit in the chair and I'll be right over.' So the brown monster went and sat in the chair and Jean came over and lifted his tank top and on plain display, was his 8-inch erection, stiff as a board from being super turned on through all of these fine events. She said, 'My, somebody's really turned on now.' She started off simply, by placing her hand around his shaft and started lightly jerking him off. Him saying, 'Oh yes, that is great.' She sped up her jerking and when he said, 'Oh I am gonna blow a load soon.' She paused her jerking for a bit and said, 'How about I do something else for you?' and he caught on right away. Yes, she got down on her knees, opened her mouth and proceeded to place his cock inside, and began giving him a blowjob. She bobbed her head up and down and moved her tongue slightly around his tip, him saying, 'Oh damn it, you are amazing at this.' The girl continued her actions, even after a while, rubbing him with her hand, doing a combination of these, to get him closer to blowing his load into her mouth. He said, 'Oh yes Jean, I'm going to cum soon.' She knew this, so she continued licking his tip and jerking him, and after a few more minutes, he said, 'Oh yes yes, I am going to...Cum!' and like that, proceeded to fill her mouth with his cum and she swallowed all of it. He said, 'Damn, you are skilled.' Jean said, 'Well that's not all. I feel a tingling down there and I know what will cure that.' Landon once again got hard from that, and said, 'Well then, let's do this.' Landon carried his girlfriend over and said, 'Okay, how about I get this dress off for you.' Jean said, 'I would love that a lot.' and he managed the zipper and once it was undone, he then pulled it over her head and it revealed her naked body, with her breasts and her fine pussy once again on display in the studio. He then pulled his own tank top over his head and left himself uncovered with his erect dick for everyone to see. He said, 'Like I said, I will fuck you senseless.' Jean said, 'Give me all that you have.' and with that, he took his cock in his hand, and proceeded to slightly enter his girlfriend's pussy, she said, 'Oh yes that is amazing. Now start slow, then when I say it, speed up.' and he knew exactly what to do. Even with the others watching, he started a gradual thrusting speed, few minutes of just lightly pounding, once she was truly ready, she said, 'Okay Landon, fuck me as hard as you can.' and that was all the direction he needed, the brown monster began thrusting at the speed of a god and just started pounding her pussy as hard as he could. Her moaning out, 'Oh yes Landon, keep it going, I love how your pounding me!' Lucius after a moment of trying to figure this out said, 'Okay, what are those two people doing in here, they are fucking in the middle of a dancefloor.' And with that, Lictor went over and made his announcement, 'Okay you guys, I think it's time to place our attention to this banner.' and while the two were still fucking on the dancefloor, the banner came down and it said, 'Hardcore Misery Super ORGY'. And just like that the demon ruler said, 'Okay seriously, what the fuck is going on around here?' Dakine said, 'Well, as you can say, this isn't just a party, this is actually a full orgy.' The upset demon ruler then said, 'So you mean to tell me that you people are just here to fuck in the open.' Landon said, while fucking his girlfriend, 'Yeah that's about it, oh yes, I'm so close.' Jean said, 'Well don't stop, I want your fucking cum inside of me.' and they continued for a while longer. Jez said, 'And I know the truth, they told me Lucius that you've wanted to fuck me.' The leader then said, 'Wait, how did you know that?' Heloise said, 'Well when Jez came into the room looking for a clipboard, though wasn't there, she found Jimmy and I fucking, and we told her that this was an orgy and that you wanted to fuck her.' Jez then said, 'And I'm not upset Lucius, these teens did all this for some sex and because you've been wanting to prove you're a better monster than you've been before now. So of course you can fuck me.' And while that was said, several more moans and groans were heard from Jean and Landon, 'Yes yes I am going to cum!' and 'Oh yes I'm gonna cum too!' and like that, they reached their orgasms, juices being released onto Landon's lap and Landon himself filling Jean with a load of his cum.

Lictor said, 'Anyways, so Lucius, will you allow this to go on as normal?' The demon ruler really had to think of this, as fucking insane it would be for him to take part in an orgy with a bunch of teenagers, they did get him to be able to have this moment with his luscious Jez. So he no other response but, 'Alright then, but I swear to all of you, none of you males are to have missionary sex with my girlfriend.' Dakine said, 'Oh no worries Lucius, we weren't planning that at all, were we guys?' Jimmy said, 'Hell no, I have my beautiful Heloise here.' Beezy said, 'As I have Saffi.' Landon said, 'And you know I have my beautiful Jean here, who by the way, you are a talented girl, I would definitely do that again.' Lictor said, 'And D, you're a porn star, but you wouldn't have sex with someone else's girlfriend, cause I sure as fucking hell wouldn't, that's scummy.' Dakine said, 'Of course not.' Jez did then say, 'Well, I there is something I would like, Lucius?' The demon ruler then said, 'What is that, my muffy-lumps?' The luscious, blue monster said, 'I have never been part of a gang-bang before, so while you are fucking my pussy, I want one of those guys to fuck my ass.' This caught everyone off guard, especially Lucius.' The demon said, 'Really, you want one of them to put their dick in your ass.' Lictor said, 'I guess if that's what she wants, why not let it happen, though I don't think I can be the one to do it. D, would you mind?' Dakine said, 'If you could allow me to, Ms. Jez, I am a porn star actually.' Jez said, 'Well, you are skilled, okay you can have my ass.' Lucius then said, 'Okay fine, but we are setting some ground rules before hand, since I can't do all the foreplay at once, you can help with that and you get to fuck her ass, but keep this in mind, you absolutely FUCKING do not get to say, 'I will fuck you like there's no tomorrow.' only I do. You can say she is a pretty woman, say I am a lucky monster, but do not say that phrase, or I will make you pull out of her right away and prick your balls with a toothpick, got it?' Dakine said, 'Understood, but can I say I will make you feel like a queen?' Lictor said, 'That is true, you want him to treat her like one, so why can't he say that?' The demon then said, 'Okay fine. But's that all you can say.' The mantis then said, 'Alright now that this is all settled, we can get this started.' Alright, we have the bed for Lucius and Jez and Dakine, afterwards. Everyone else you can do what you like on the floor surrounding the bed. Now here's something we should mention, nobody touch Jez, unless she wants somebody else to pleasure her. We say this for your own safety. Alright then, if we all know the rules, then let's get this party started for real!'

Lucius said, 'Okay my muffy-lumps, what would you like first?' Jez said, 'Well I would like to rub me down a little.' The demon then said, 'Well alright, here I go.' He got onto the bed, and started by lightly rubbing her shoulders, earning simple breaths from his girlfriend. Beezy was on the floor with Saffi, and he asked her, 'So what would you like to do, Saffi?' His red girlfriend said, 'Well after you had fucked Heloise in the ass, I want Jimmy to do that to me.' And this even caught Jimmy off guard, the blonde teen said, 'I don't know, Beez, would you allow me to do that?' The demon heir then said, 'I guess if she wants you to, and you are my best friend, so having you would be the perfect choice, so yes you can. Well I guess we should start by getting her prepped for it. Allow me to eat your fine pussy, my sweetheart.' and with that, Beezy pulled her dress off and it revealed her breasts and her red, shaven pussy. And her demon boyfriend got down to her legs and proceeded to lick her sugary, pussy, which made her moan, 'Oh yes Beezy, you are amazing at that.' Jimmy said, 'Wait, what do I do while I wait, oh Heloise, can I eat you out, while I'm waiting?' The inventor girl said, 'Well of course Jimmy, I want you to give me anything.' and once again, Heloise took her dress off and Jimmy got down to her legs and started licking her sugary, pussy again making her moan out, 'Oh yes Jimmy, you are a pro at eating pussy.' and both guys continued their tongue skills and after a while both also added a finger to each of their girlfriend's cunnies. After a bit, Saffi said, 'Oh Beezy, keep it up, I'm gonna cum soon.' Heloise said, 'Oh so am I, Jimmy, don't stop!' And both of them kept their actions going for several more minutes, until soon after, Saffi said, 'Yes yes, oh I am going to cum!' and Heloise right after said, 'Yes I am going to cum!' and then near simultaneously both achieved their orgasms, releasing their juices for each of their boyfriends to drink up. Saffi said, 'Wow, you were amazing.' Heloise said, 'And so were you Jimmy.' The red girl then said, 'Well now I want you over here.' And the blonde teen made his way to behind the red monster, she first pulled her dress over her head and off, leaving herself naked and Beezy pulled his tank top off, revealing his erect cock with his girlfriend saying, 'Alright Beezy, put it in me and start slow.' Jimmy then pulled his tank top off, revealing his erect cock, waiting for his order. Saffi then said, 'Okay Jimmy, I want you to slowly put that dick into my ass, and start at a gradual speed.' He fully understood that. Beezy lightly pushed his cock into her pussy and started a very light thrust and Jimmy also lightly pushed his cock into her ass and began a simple thrust into her. As both guys had developed a simple pace, she then said, 'Beezy, I want you to fuck me harder now and Jimmy, do the same speed just so I am used to this.' They both knew what she wanted, Beezy began pounding her pussy at a quick speed and Jimmy continued pounding her ass lightly until once she realized she was used to it, then at that moment, she said, 'Okay now Jimmy, fuck me harder. I'm ready for it.' and with that, he began pounding her ass at a fast speed, making her moan like crazy, she said, 'Oh yes guys, keep this up, I feel so amazing.' They continued pounding away at her holes. After several more thrusts, Beezy said, 'Oh god, I'm gonna cum soon.' and Jimmy said, 'Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum too.' Saffi said, 'Keep it going, I want you both to cum inside me.' and after a couple more minutes, Beezy said, 'Oh oh, yes I am gonna cum!' and Jimmy said, 'Oh yes, here mine comes.' and Saffi said, 'Oh hang on, I'm coming as well.' and nearly close to each other, they all reached their orgasms, Saffi releasing her juices onto Beezy's lap, Beezy filling her pussy with his cum load and Jimmy filling her ass with his load. The red monster then said, 'Wow, you guys are amazing. That felt so great.' Beezy said, 'Well I always aim to please for my girlfriend.' and Jimmy said, 'And this was a great offer and I'm glad I could have been part of that.'

We then go back over to Lucius and Jez. The luscious, blue monster said, 'Oh alright that's good for that, you have great hands, but I know how else you can use them, specifically on my breasts. And this got the demon ruler to get a little hard in his pants, thinking about those gorgeous tits. Lucius said, 'Well if that's what you want, my beautiful goddess.' So she unzipped the top of her dress to let it drop slightly, enough to reveal her beautiful, plump C-cup breasts which the demon ruler started drooling over and in the corner, Beezy said quietly, 'Fuck, those are amazing. Dad is sure one lucky devil.' Jez then said, 'Alright Lucius, I want you to start lightly rubbing my boobs.' And her demon boyfriend then said, 'As you wish, my goddess.', he took his right hand and placed it up to the supple breast and rubbed it very slowly for a while, with his blue goddess saying, 'Oh yes, that feels great, keep going.' After a few minutes, he decided to advance himself to squeezing her breast, Jez then saying, 'Oh you sneaky devil, don't you stop, this is wonderful.' and in no way did he try to stop, he continued to squeeze her supple tits, alternating between each of them and even began to squeeze her nipples, earning a good bunch of moans from his sexy goddess, after a while, she then said, 'Okay Lucius, now I want you to start licking my tits.' This also got him very aroused, he said, 'Well okay, my goddess, if it's what you want.' She got onto the bed and waited for him to climb up to her level and he then got his tongue ready and like that, he put it up to the breast and began gently licking it, earning another pleasured response from his lush girlfriend, 'Oh yes, you are amazing at this.' he continued licking the breast, alternating between each one and especially licking the nipples. The lush, blue monster was reaching the highest peaks of the pleasure mountains, she knew she wanted something else done to her. She said, 'Okay hang on. Cause now I want you to do something with your fingers.' Dakine said, 'Holy fucking shit, that is hot.' The demon ruler also caught on and said, 'Fuck. Now that I can definitely do for you, my sexy goddess.' Yes, she wants him to finger her beautiful cunny and goddamn, would anyone give their right arm for any chance of that. She pulled her dress down the rest of the way and off her fine body, and with that, it left the sexy blue monster completely nude revealing her fine, supple ass and the priceless jewel between her legs, her amazing, shaven blue pussy, which was damp from how fuckin' turned on she was. Her demon boyfriend was just thinking over her, goddamn am I a lucky monster or what? and he said, 'So you want me to start slowly?' and the nude monster waiting said, 'Yes, but just until I say you can speed up.' and with that, the demon ruler inserted his index finger into the gorgeous pussy of his lush girlfriend, he started a very light speed, earning a light response from his goddess, 'Oh yes, that feels great, now just a few more seconds.' he continued the speed until she said, 'Okay now I want you to finger me a little harder now.' and with no other order needed, the demon then started to finger her faster than he was, earning good moans from the lush, monster. After several minutes, she said, 'Oh if you keep this going, I'll cum.' and he got the message and stopped for a second.' The gorgeous blue monster was concerned but then her demon boyfriend in a very seductive tone said, 'I thought I could use a little treat.' Which everyone including his beautiful Jez caught on to, she said, 'Oh you are a dirty creature!, well then give me what you have.' and the demon ruler climbed up on the bed, got his tongue out, and put it to level with the amazing, pussy and just like that, he began licking the fine cunny, giving it gentle flicks with his tongue, thus earning good moans from his lush girlfriend, her saying, 'Oh yes Lucius, keep eating me.' And that he did, he was eating her out like crazy, flicking her G-spot with his tongue, and giving her clit the right actions also, the lush woman was enjoying having her pussy ate by her demon boyfriend, especially with him adding a finger in there to increase the pleasure. After several minutes, Jez started moaning out, 'Oh Lucius, I am going to cum soon!' and he continued his actions a little longer to get her to the orgasm peak, and after a few more, she said, 'Oh yes yes, I'm gonna cum!' and with one more, she reached her orgasm, releasing her juices into her demon boyfriend's mouth, and he drank all of them up. She said while catching her breath, 'Damn, you are a true pro at that. I was super turned on by that, now there is something else I want now.' Beezy said, 'Oh yeah, that's right, Dakine needs to be part of this as well, since he has the honor of giving Jez anal sex.' The formentioned yellow monster said, 'Oh yes you're right, okay I guess I better get ready.' he went and took his tank top off and revealed his 8-inch cock which was erect from being turned on from the others having sex. Jez said, 'Alright Lucius, I want you out of that suit.' and the demon ruler got the message, he said, 'Okay, if you desire it.' And he began by unbuttoning his shirt and then pulling it off his arms. Dakine said, 'We can put your clothes in the dressing room.' and he then removed his shoes and socks, and unbuckled his pants and pulled them down and off his legs and then inside his boxers was a noticable bulge, he was erect from seeing his girlfriend naked and all the actions he performed on her. Alexa said, 'Man, someone's got a plant growing in their boxers.' Jez said, 'Yes and I so want to see it, so allow me to get those off for you.' and with that, she pulled them down and off his legs, and it left his erect, 8-inch cock on display for all of them, including his sexy girlfriend. She said, 'Damn, you are pretty big, you are gonna give me a wonderful time with that.' The demon ruler then said, 'Oh you know it, sweetheart. I will give you a fucking like you've never had before.' The lush monster then said, 'Oh we got a nasty talker here, well I can't wait then and remember sexy boy' her saying to Dakine, 'You get to put that thing into my ass, I want you to start very gently, then when I say so, ram me hard with it. I want to feel so much pleasure from this. Alright, now take your places.' Dakine said, 'Wait, there's something I want to ask before hand, Lucius, you got a vasectomy like 300 years ago or so, right?' The demon ruler said, 'Yes, I can not produce anymore Heinouses.' Dakine said, 'Well alright, that's all I want to know, cause Jez, you can definitely still have children right.' The female monster said, 'Well of course.' The yellow monster said, 'Well alright, let's carry on.'

So both guys got into their positions, Lucius took his cock in his hand and inserted it lightly into his girlfriend's amazing pussy, and after he got behind her, Dakine took his own cock and slowly entered it into the beautiful monster's supple ass, her saying, 'Ah yes, haven't felt this for a while. Okay you two, like I said, I want you both to start slowly, let me be used to the feeling, then when I give the signal, you can both speed up. Got it?' and they both agreed and like that she said, 'Okay on the count of 3, start thrusting, okay 1...2...3!' and like that, they began, Lucius began gently pounding his girlfriend's pussy, at a very slow speed, her saying, 'Oh yes, you're so good, keep that for a little longer.' and Dakine was gently pounding her ass at a similar speed, her also saying, 'Oh yes, just like that, hold that speed.' Both guys continued their current speed for a few more minutes until the lush, blue monster knew she was ready and at just the right moment said, 'Okay guys, now fuck me harder.' and they both got the message. Lucius said, 'Alright baby, I will fuck you as hard as I can.' and Dakine said, 'And I will make you feel like the queen you are.' and just like that, both guys began pounding away at both of the lush monster's holes, Lucius fucking her pussy at a god-like speed and Dakine ramming her ass like a jackhammer. The gorgeous monster moaning, 'Oh yes guys, you're both really amazing at this. Do not stop!' And stop they did not, they gave her the sexual pounding she wanted and after a while, both got close to an orgasm, Lucius said, 'Oh Jez, I am going to cum soon!' and Dakine said, 'Oh yes, I am gonna cum too!' and the lush monster said, 'Oh don't stop, I want you both to cum inside me!' and they gave her a few more minutes of thrusts, until they both knew that their release was destined, especially as Jez said, 'Oh I am going to cum as well.' and not long at all after, Lucius said, 'Oh here it comes!' The yellow monster said, 'Oh yes, mine's coming too!' and Jez said, 'Oh, I am coming!' and they all near simultaneously came together, a few moments apart, Jez released her juices onto Lucius' lap, Lucius released him cum into her pussy and Dakine released his load inside of her ass. After catching their breath, Jez said, 'My god, you both were amazing, I was pleasured beyond any belief.' The demon ruler said, 'Well for you, I would do any task like that and I have to say...guh Thank you to all of you for setting this up.' Lictor said, 'Well you are very welcome, we wanted to have a big way to finish making those scenes and this was the best way to end out.' Dakine said, 'And it was an honor getting to work with all of you, and to have the privilege of joining you two in this threesome.' The demon said, 'Well don't bet on it again, if there's anything my sweet Jez needs, I'll be the one satisfying them.' Jean said, 'And I'm glad to have been part of this, before we made those scenes, I was just living in Lousburg, harsh rivals with Heloise and single. But now I have close friends, I'm looking for a house in Miseryville and I have a wonderful boyfriend.' Heloise said, 'And I would also still be single if we hadn't made these scenes, because it drove me before hand to tell Jimmy how I felt about him and Beezy and I would still be competing to be his best friend, but that now that I'm dating Jimmy, there doesn't have to be competition.' Beezy said, 'Exactly, and these scenes got Saffi and I to a romantic level in our relationship.' Jimmy said, 'I said at first, Lucie might be in need of a bedroom buddy and through all this, we got him laid with Jez.' Heloise said, 'Anyway, so we have a deal now Lucius, you'll ease up a lot on the methods of misery.' Lucius said, 'Yes, understood, if I don't have to see it or do it myself, than it can be a public option, but I still have to make employees work and provide Misery, Inc. products.' Lictor said, 'That's fair. But I guess I can say thank you for helping make those scenes and get some resolve on how much misery this town will have to face. Beezy said, 'We're glad we can help you.' The mantis then said, 'Well I was gonna order pizza for everyone, before we leave. So everyone get dressed, I'll order it and we can have our goodbyes. Sound good?' Everyone said, 'Yes! Of course.', in a scattered agreement. So everyone went and put their clothes back on and Lictor ordered 3 pepperoni pizzas, two Garlic fingers and a Caesar salad, they had enough pop to go around. Lictor said, 'Once again, it's been great having all of you take part in this and we couldn't have done it without all of you here. So we say thank you one and all for this rambunctious good time.'

So as our friends enjoy their pizza and say their goodbyes to each other, we go down the path of Miseryville one more time and say that every thing has worked out well for the people of Miseryville and that no matter what our friends will correct any big problem in an entertaining manner, so we say thank you for being part of this stark crazy adventure of nonsense, sexuality and some friendship. And who knows what will come up in the next journey, but we can say guarantee that our friends will make it just an entertaining as this.

And there you have it. A great way to end off this amazing story. I had so much fun doing this and that for all the other stories I would try to aim for the peaks of ambition, but I do say now that any one who has been part of this journey, you helped lead me the whole way down this long path. And I can only say that this will not be the last of its kind. But until the next time our paths meet, this is

TechMaster390 saying, Farewell!


End file.
